The Price of Friendship
by niobe-10
Summary: I remember that day. I remember exactly as it was, as it iseverything. Every detail has yet to leave my mind. I wish it would. I don’t want to remember. I don’t want to think about them. And I wish they wouldn’t think about me. I remember perfectly.
1. The Curse of Five O'clock

Chapter One-The Curse of Five O'clock

Remembering the Past:

The Titans get a call from Slade. Robin decides that he and Slade need to...chat. But Robin gets himself in way over his head! As Slade uncovers his plan, Robin begins to realize that there is nothing he can do to stop Slade! RR, plz!

I remember that day. I remember exactly as it was, as it is-everything. Every detail has yet to leave my mind. I wish it would. I don't want to remember. I don't want to think about them. And I wish they wouldn't think about me.

I remember perfectly.

"You...wanted me?" I queried Starfire as he entered her cold and dark room. Normally, it was brightly lit. Not tonight, not this night. Tonight it was as if Raven had decorated her room. Dark and mysterious-it wasn't like Star.

Star's back was to him as the door closed. "Robin, I am...worried. I have pondered over you for days, Robin. Rarely have you left from your room, and not even to eat! We have not seen or heard from you since-" Robin intruded on her sentence. "Look, Star. I don't have time for this. I-"Starfire was the intruder this time. "Is Slade more important to you then your friends, Robin? Would you betray us for him? You have before and I have come to believe that you would-" "I have work to do!" I yelled over her, her eyes watering with disconsolation. I turned, not wanting eye contact with her grief, and began to walk out, me cape clicking behind me.

"Robin, I-" this time she cut herself off, daring herself to continue her sentence. She decided otherwise on speaking. I paused at the door, as if about to say something in return. I drew a breath inward to speak, then let out in a sigh of anger, frustration, and sorrow. I then continued out the door.

As I walked to my door my door that led what I describe as a dark dimension that I had entitled my room, the Titan Alarm sounded. I then heard a voice...a familiar voice...a voice that at the very sound, you thought "Death has come for me." "Slade," I whispered to myself, not even blinking nor wincing. "Hello, again, young titans. I hoped I haven't called at a bad time. Where is Robin?" He anticipated, a tone of sarcastic curiosity in his voice. "I'm right here, Slade," I said from behind the main room door, "what do you want?" I questioned as the door opened to show me.

"Hello, Robin. I have not seen you crime fighting for a while. How are you coming on figuring me out? Let me guess Robin. You are-" Slade was apparently not allowed to finish the statement because he was interrupted by myself. "Let's skip the intros and get straight to business. What are you planning, Slade?" I uttered, making my way through the other five to the screen that displayed Slade. I was expecting an answer, but that isn't what I got. "I don't know, Robin. Perhaps you should come down here and we could chat," Slade endured strength in his voice, his eye narrowing at the words that came from his hidden mouth.

"I'll be there in a heartbeat," I replied, turning as the transmission ended. I was walking for the door to go to Slade, but was stopped by Raven. "You're not going, Robin," she denied him from Slade. "Yeah, Robin. If there is one thing I have learned in the five months I have been a titan, it's you have 'issues' when it comes to Slade. Maybe Raven is right. Maybe you should-"Terra stopped, daring herself to continue on what she _wanted_ to say. I, however, tugged my cape away not heeding them. Despite their advice, I left on the R-Cycle.

When I arrived at Slade's factory, I cautiously slid off the R-Cycle and put his hand on his pole. I would be ready to strike at any given moment at any given time. I slowly opened the door this time (niobe: last time he blew it up :D heh heh) "All right, Slade! I wanna know what you are planning, and I wanna know now!" I clamored, trying to control the nervous shake in my voice. Slade however didn't flinch. "Robin. It has been a while. What _am_ I planning? You should have figured it out by now, Robin. Disappointed, Robin. I expected better of my apprentice." Slade said, never turning. I felt my face twist into a curious look. "What have you done to them?!"

I pulled out my pole, ready to strike Slade at any moment. I was hoping he would take it as a threat. He didn't "Nothing." Slade's eye narrowed and his voice intensified as he added, "yet. Once the clock strikes five this morning, the alarm will sound for a downtown bank robbery. There they will be probed." I searched for his com-link to warn them, but I found nothing. "Looking for this Robin?" Slade raised my Titan Com-Link as my digital watch ticked five.

author's note:

this did NOT come out how I wanted, but I think this is WAAAY better. I hope you were glued, but I am positive you will be jammed to the computer screen for Chapter 2!

Niobe


	2. I Wish

Chapter Two-I Wish

After defeating the villains involved with the bank robbery, Beast Boy gets a little curious with a lost remote and winds up doing Slade's dirty work for him. Meanwhile Robin is fighting Slade for his life as well as his friends. RR, please!

The clock struck five as the alarm sounded throughout the tower. "Man, this town is full of insomniacs! Committing crimes at five in the morn-OUCH!" Beast Boy yawned, walking into the main room, Raven elbowing him in the ribs. Cyborg typed on the computer for a moment. "'Just a minor robbery. 'Nothing we can't handle without Robin." He turned to the exit, and began to walk the other four following him. All but Starfire. She stood for a trice, then gained the courage to ask the question. "You are certain we should not call Robin?" She did not mean it, but she had an ambiguous tone of curiosity in her voice. The others looked back to her. "..Positive..." Cyborg muttered, uncertainty in his tone.

They continued downtown to the bank in which had been robbed, naive about Slade's intentions. "Titans GO!" Cyborg said, blowing the bank doors away, clean off the hinges. The minions of Slade pretended to put on quite a show. They fought as if they weren't going to be defeated. Soon enough though, the minions were thrown into a jail truck. While watching the Prison Transport truck drive into the horizon, not visible through the city, Beast Boy spotted a television remote with only one button. The button was a bright sunset red with a larger circumference (the area AROUND a circle for those of you that have forgotten:)) than that of Cyborg's thumb, and was calling the green one's name.

He could not resist. He had to press it. "'Wonder what this thingy does." He pushed the button out of pure curiosity (heh heh...the saying is true: Curiosity killed the cat. The cat being Beast Bot Laughs hysterically!). Of his disappointment, nothing happened. However, a small lazer, smaller than the button in which Beast Boy had pushed, appeared silently behind the five. The lazer shot four blue beams out, then disappeared before anyone was to notice it. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg flew face first into the ground. Terra was the only one that remained standing upright. She turned and was ready to crush whomever or whatever it was that had shot the other titans. No one was there.

I knew this because we hooked up security cameras in the T-Tower and T-Car after previous incidents. This was the only way I have been able to see my friends.

Slade had also drawn his pole at this time. I felt mixed emotions rise within me. Anger, sorrow, hatred-but by far the most-fear. Fear for me, fear for my friends-more so for the other Titans. I swore to myself in my mind that I would kill Slade. Even if it was the last thing I did. We struck at one another madly as if we had become insane killers (niobe: not that Slade isn't already one).

It was Slade who stopped first. I saw the button in the palm of his hand, and saw what was coming. "With the push-" Slade began, i interrupting at once. "You had better not hurt them!" I shouted, it echoing throughout the factory, only to end when the churning gears drowned it out. I knew it. I knew his plans. Exact as last time. "If you take my proposition, I will let them to live to see their future. If you don't...They will never see another sunset, Robin. So...what'll it be?" He had lowered his pole, but mine was still poised to strike. I took my chances before agree to his plans. I tried.

"I know who you are and why you are doing this. You were once a Teen Titan. A leader. Just as I am to this generation. But one day, someone did as you are to me. You were afraid when you escaped. You wished to join the other Titans, but were afraid they would not trust you after your betrayal. So you turned against them to become the villain you are today. That's why you are after me and not any of the other Titans. We are...similar in too many ways. You did the same as your master did to you...to the future generation." I paused. Slade's eyes showed fear. Fear of me. I could see Slade's power and courage draining and feel it being absorbed in to myself. "It's over, Slade. It's been over. It was over before it began."

Slade was amazed, but tried to hide it. "I'm impressed Robin. I didn't expect you to have figured out so much since our last encounter. But there is much you still do not know." Slade was fighting the shake in his voice. It came out anyway. I couldn't remember anything except that. Nothing in my memory bank about Slade had any usable information. None. I had made a puzzle with five hundred fifty pieces of Slade. One was left. Nothing on the other five hundred forty-nine pieces had stuck into my mind. "I quit," I said, simplifying the facts.

I walked to the doors of the abandoned factory. I put my hand on the door as a voice spoke behind me. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" Slade had anger in his voice. I said I wish I had done it the first time this happened, but I wish I really hadn't done that at all. I could feel the anger in Slade's voice, but I myself was angrier.

The button was in the palm of Slade's hand. I had turned by this time. "Do you really wish the fate of your friends to be a slow and painful death?" He had his thumb ready to press the button. I began to speak about his past, turning my back on him. That was my biggest mistake. A sharp sting splintered through my arm, the feel and smell of warm blood hit me. When I looked at my arm, blood leaked wildly to form a line of a pole. The pain led from my elbow to my wrist. The blood seeped through my glove. On the bottom side of my pale, bleeding arm, a white pole stuck through. My bone. I fell to the ground, afraid of movement. Blood dripped to the concrete floor from my arm. I was afraid.

author's note: How was this? I was typing at SoL (speed of light) on this one. This was no where neat what I had planned. One of my friends requested an unexpected turn, so that is where Slade a former Titan came from. So you know, I started this one in LA (Language Arts) class when I was bored. So THANK YOU LANGUAGE ARTS! YAY! 'Nother chap soon!

Niobe


	3. Blood Will Spill

Chapter Three-Blood Will Spill

When Raven and Starfire see a breaking news headline, they realize it could be Robin's life. Meanwhile Robin is still struggling to defeat the insidious Slade. However, Slade is too powerful for him, and a dramatic twist, Robin may either lose his friends-or his life. RR, please

"Raven? Forgive me, but have you seen-" "Robin?" Raven finished Star's sentence, "he hasn't come back yet. I'll let him know you-" she stopped. A BREAKING NEWS headline appeared on the television. "This just in: a young boy slipped into factory gears. He was killed instantly. His name has not yet been released. I will update you on this story when more information is available." Starfire gasped. "Robin! We must see if he is okay!"

Raven and Starfire were heading for the door as the Titan Alarm sounded for a third time that morning (RECAP: niobe: 4:30am when Slade called, 5:00am for the robbery, and 6:00am for...whatever it is this time :P) Another bank robbery downtown was occurring. "Can you guys handle it? We're going to see if Robin is okay," Raven asked, just turning her head away from the door. "Sure, no prob!" Cyborg said, signaling the other titans. Raven nodded as they split their speprate ways.

I fiercely dodged as many of Slade's strikes as I could, which was not many. I was weak and dizzy from losing too much blood. I saw my com-link fall from Slade's pocket about a foot in front of me. I was able to grab it, letting my fingers get crushed to protect it. Slade was indeed angry. His anger was pouring out as if volcano lava. I could hear death coming my way. My blood had dripped all over the cold concrete. Slade had stepped in it, so it was a sticky red ghost on his metal plated shoes.

When Slade felt as though I had no hope, he ran. I had multiple blurry vision, and his feet where pounding fast. I had one shot to tie Slade up. I tried aiming, then fired. The world went black before I saw if he fell to the ground or not.

"Starfire, can you fly any slower?" Raven asked, speeding ahead. "I fear this is a fast as I go!" she shouted back, saddening and ashamed. "Hang on! Azera, Metreon, CENTHUS!" Raven yelled, her eyes beginning to glow white as the both of the sped up. They were halfway to the factory when Starfire spotted it.

"Robin," Starfire sighed in relief, pointing at the R-Cycle. She began to scream my name. Raven stopped her. "Slade." She sounded like I had previously at the very sight or sound of him of his name. "Azera, Metreon, Centhus!" she yelled, capturing Slade in a black forcefield. They landed before the criminal, hope in their hearts.

"Where is Robin, Slade?" Starfire interrogated immediately at landing, "we do not wish to harm you, but if that is what needs to be done, we will do it!" Her eyes and hands began to glow lime green, ready to fire. "Where he went," Slade answered, a mysterious glint in his eye, and now, if you don't mind, young titans, I must be leaving. With his free hand, he managed to throw four disks at the girls, in which exploded on contact. Raven released the motorcycle by accident when the disks hit. Slade sped off into the outskirts of town.

Raven stared after, and Starfire began to follow. Raven put her hand on her shoulder in order to stop her. "We'll take care of him later. Right now, I have a feeling Robin needs us. C'mon!" Raven sped them up to the point where they traveled half the time it took to travel the first half of the trip. They opened the steal doors of the factory that enclosed Slade's hideout. I was laying on the ground, blood dripping steadily from my body. I was dead.

author's note: Is it getting good? Hope so. This is nothing like what I had planned. It is WAAAAAY better! Next chap is better, get it soon.

Niobe


	4. Half a Mask and a Kidnapper

Chapter Four-Half a Mask and a Kidnapper

After a while in the Med-Lab, Robin reluctantly wakes up and on Blorthog! They celebrate that day, Starfire teaching them the Tammeranian traditions of her ways. But after a day of celebration, Robin must give it all up.

I heard voices. Faintly, but clearly. I heard weeping. Their tears blurred my mind. I heard steady beeps as if in a hospital. Where was I? I wanted so much to open my eyes, but it was if they were super-glued shut. Finally, I woke up. I felt tubes in my arms, and nose. It looked like a hospital. I was surrounded by four other blobs. "Where am I?" I croaked, hoping one of them would answer. "Home," one of them said wearily to me. "Star and Raven found you in Slade's factory. We thought you was dead, Robin." It was Cyborg's voice that had spoken.

The four blobs came into a clearer image. Raven, Terra, Cyborg, Beast Boy-one was missing. "Where's Star?" I asked looking around. "She went to get us something to eat. It is after all noon," Raven replied, turning to the door that opened. "Has Robin awoken yet?" Starfire asked, walking into the door with five unsteady plates balanced on her arms and hands. "Yes, Star I have," I answered, her face lighting up. "ROBIN!" she yelled in joy, the plates collapsing to the ground. Raven put them together.

Starfire hugged me. "Robin, do you remember what today is?" she asked me, the same glint in her eyes that she always had when she had a surprise. "Uh......no," I answered, not really caring until she answered. "BLORTHHOG!" she yelled, the glint turning to excitement. (niobe: see episode 14, or season 2 episode 1, How Long is Forever.) "Oh..." I sighed in relief, hoping it wasn't Beast Boy's birthday. I still get sick at the sight of cake because of it. (niobe: heh heh, you don't wanna know)

That day we celebrated Blorthhog. We ate Tammeranian foods, learned and sang the Folk Songs, and had a blast. Terra was happy to have Glork (niobe: see Terra "Taste like Sushi mixed with Ice Cream). But that night was different.

I was in the med.-lab. when it happened. I, as you might've guessed, am an insomniac. Hence forth why I do most research at night. One thing I remember about Slade that I didn't before, is that he is also an insomniac. He snuck into the room I was in during the little time I was asleep. I heard something, but before I saw who or what I was unconscious.

When I woke up later, I was in a dark dimension. My room? I heard clinking and roars of factory gears and knew immediately where I was. Slade. He must've sneaked into the ML (med.-lab.) room I was in during the time of my recovery. "Robin. You're awake. I hope you've regained your strength. You'll need it." The voice that spoke to me came from the shadows, but I'd know it anywhere. I didn't move to look at him. "Leave me alone, Slade. I don't want-" "What's the matter Robin? Afraid to fight?" he smart-mouthed back to me. If he had seen my face, he wouldn't have said that.

I turned and with all of my might I punched him in the face. I heard a small clink on the concrete. His mask. Half laid on the floor, the other remained on the head of the criminal mastermind. I was still very weak as I heard him speak. "You'll wish you hadn't done that!" it said. I hesitated. "I wished I had done that the first time. This is the last time."

Anger and hate consumed me. Slade was gone. For the moment. I had just risen to my feet as I heard his metal shoes pound the ground. I was afraid. "Look, Slade. I don't know what your problem is, but it ends now. I am tired of being the victim. Leave me and my friends alone. I'm through with this Slade. I don't want-" Slade cut me off. His pole struck the concrete with a loud clang. Had I moved a second later, that would've been my arm.

"I am not afraid to kill your friends. And I will do it," Slade's voice chattered, coming from all directions. "You must obey for them to live, Robin. You must serve me. Or they will die." Slade simplified it as if there was no other option. "No way. I am NOT-" Slade raised the button. "Fine. I'll do it. But only for the Titans, Slade. Not for you. Only for the Titans."

I wish I wouldn't kept my word. I wish I would have stolen that control that night when he was gone. I didn't. I wouldn't. I couldn't. I did not want to risk it. He may've put up cameras in the whole place just so he could make sure his apprentice didn't disobey.

author's note: Getting Good eh? Well I was reading a FF called Slade's Apprentice last night, and realized this is very similar. Don't think I copied him/her because I started this before I read his. Next chap is very similar, but I can't change it because it ruins the FF if I do. So sorry! My bad, but like I said, I started it before I read Slade's Apprentice, so...:( soo sooo sorry!

Niobe


	5. For All Time

Chapter Five-Forever and All Time

Years had passed since that night. The Titans have not forgotten Robin, but Robin has been forgotten. Slade has taught him his ways, and Robin no longer cares. But when Robin comes back, can 'they' turn it all around?

It has been years since that night. The other Titans have stopped searching. To them, I am dead or in Switzerland. They don't know about the probes or about Slade. I wish I could remember their names. I watch them through the cameras that we had put in. Today is Blorthhog, but they weep instead of celebrate. I have made a conclusion on what they believe. They think I was mad at them for something (maybe that I was not allowed to train for three more weeks) and ran away. The saddest one, I cannot think of her name, but I know she is the gentlest and sweetest of them, believes that I ran from fear of the other Titans. I have heard her explain it several times, but I have yet to understand.

The half human one, his name has faded, too, says it is his fault and that he should've been by my side. The darkest one denies it, but I have seen her alone, crying tears away. The green one, his name, too has disappeared, tries to forget and help the others to forget, but it never works. The sweet one whispers to herself "I love you, Robin. I wish you were here. I love you". The other one, the newest one, has decided that I am never coming back. That, unlike her, I plan to stay away forever. For all time. And I do.

Years ago, I told them we would be friends forever. I lied.

I kept my com-link to help me remember the past. Sometimes I will hear a voice. "Robin. Please come back. We all need you. Please answer! Robin, Please!" it shouts to an unknown person. They never answer. Whoever "Robin" is, I wish he'd answer. I wish his voice would soothe the tears of her voice. I wish he would make their pain vanish. But he never does. Sometimes I weep for the girl, in hope my tears will bring their Robin back to them. But it never works.

Many times I have heard other voices. Sometimes telling one another to do something as I once did. Other times, they are trying to contact one another if one is away. If they knew I was listening, they would say that I wouldn't understand. I would understand what they are going through. They would not understand what I am going through. I have forgotten what sunlight is. I have forgotten the stench of Tofu. The delighting smell of chocolate. The laughter of children in a park. It is a wonder I remember how to throw and hit a baseball and how to stand to hit it.

Nothing about that day has left my memory. That was so many years ago. The sobered one is calling for her Robin again. Why will he not answer? Surely he can hear her? Perhaps he has died. Perhaps he has lost his com-link. Or perhaps he has left them forever. He is still alive, but his spirit dead.

Slade does not know about my com-link. He does not know about the cameras. But I am more naïve than he. I do not trust him. No one does. He has not spoken to the titans or met with the titans for how ever long I have been here. Once a month he "tests" them by sending Cinderblock or Plasmus to challenge them. Every month he says it will be my turn one day. That day has yet to come. But I am not looking forward to it. I never want to see them again. Especially the girl that calls for her Robin when she gets the chance.

Her calls have stopped now, being replaced by a bleeping sound (niobe: see How Long is Forever when Nightwing gets out his old titan com-link and presses the button. When it bleeps and flashes red?) and a flash of red. There was trouble. Probably the "Monthly Test" from Slade. Footsteps are faintly growing from a distance. A different voice came over the com-link. "C'mon Star. We don't have much time. Cinderblock and Plasmus are-" "Cyborg. Let her stay if she wants," the dull, flat voice said in repliance. "Fine, Raven. Would you like to stay here Starfire?" the one called "Cyborg" asked her. "One last try and I will join you," the sobered girl sighed crying, "Robin, please respond! We miss you. We love you. I love you...please..." Once again, her Robin never answered.

His footsteps are growing louder now. I shove my com-link away, turning off the bleep. I have to stop writing and put this journal away so he will not see it. I promise I will write more soon. After all, it is my only friend in the world.

I scribbled a name at the bottom of my entry, looking at the time on my digital watch. Midnight. I wrote the time and closed the journal. "I miss you guys, too," Robin said. But how? He seemed dead. The hero side of me longs to see the other titans. I shove the journal into a drawer with my com-link as the door opened. Just as quickly as he had opened the door, it was closed again. Footsteps pounded away from the door, telling me-and Robin-that Slade was gone.

author's note: No real "note" about this one, but this is sooo close to Slade's Apprentice, but I did start it before I read that so who cares? 'Nother chap soon!

Niobe


	6. Young Boys Don't Cry

Chapter Six-Young Boys Don't Cry

After Slade gives him a mission, Robin grabs what he needs and more. Obeying Robin, he decides to tell them. After trying dozens of times he gives up. Then Robin obeys Slade by obeying his commands. When he gets back, however, a voice cries. Can that cry be enough to set him straight?

As the footsteps fainted into the dark hallway, Robin began to control me. He told me to get up. I obeyed. I opened the door to my room. Half of me did it out of love, the other, out of obedience. We looked out the door, him first. Then he told me to run. Run away. I forced myself not to. I slammed my door back shut. I had to resist him. For their sake. I must fight him. I must convince him otherwise of his wants. We need to stay. Robin reluctantly listened to me.

When I opened the drawer, I saw a journal. And a com-link. The voice cried for her Robin to return. I wept for her. "I'm sorry, Starfire." The words slipped out, as well as tears. Robin cried. I cried. Robin cried for his friends, I cried for him. I heard a voice come from the front of the factory. It called my name. I obeyed by coming. I slipped the com-link into my pocket and my journal into the drawer. (he turned the com-link to "MUTE" first though:))

"I have a mission for you. Rob as many places that hold money as you can before dawn," the monster said, appearing from the shadows. "Okay, Slade," I said, turning to my room for weapons. I also snuck my journal, a pencil and a stamp with my weapons. I left through my window.

Starfire called his name over the com-link for hours. Raven finally threatened her, and at that she shut her mouth. When Raven was gone, however, she began to whisper it over and over. No response. 'He truly is dead' she thought, giving up all hope.

Weeks ago, the Titans had regained their normal life-mostly. They missed combat-training with me, and my "terrible" taste in music. Cyborg had forced himself to listen to it just to remember good times with me. It was painful to remember. Raven meditated more than before because she lost control of her emotions more than regular. Terra prayed three times a day for me to return. Beast Boy spent time walking around town as dog most of the time. And Starfire? She was either in her room or in my room most of the time. Not me, Robin. The Robin that no longer exists.

I sat in an ally, writing. It was dark and the light from the ghost above was the only light I had. I wrote little by little think as I went. I crumbled the paper. They could never know what had happened to him. Robin had to be dead. Never to be alive again. Never. Never. Never again. Dead. Ran away to Japan. But not with me. I am no longer Robin. I am Slade. Slade is me, and I am him. A heartless fool that kills for amusement, and hurts innocent people for humor. A voice rose inside me. 'You are not Slade. You are Robin. Tell them. They will solve it,' it said. Robin. He was back. "No," I answered, "they can never know. For their sake, they must never know."

I began my mission with Cook's Movie Rental (niobe: see Car Trouble, and Fear Itself.). The alarms sounded fiercely there, and I knew at the T off the coast, it was sounding just as fiercely. So I wouldn't encounter the other Titans, I moved quickly and swiftly. I was successful. No Titans.

"Man this guy is fast! In and out in two minutes!" Cyborg yelled, driving back to the tower as the sun rose beyond the ocean's horizon. It was dawn. "Three hours and still nothing!" "Not so sure about that Cyborg," Raven said. He replied with a curious look. "Show you later," she answered with a role of her eyes.

I arrived at the factory at six. Dawn. Robin was with me, but had laid off the nagging for now. I handed the bag to Slade, but he rejected it. He told me to count it. After an hour of counting, I realized how much we had stolen. Sixty-five thousand, three hundred and fifty-three dollars and eighty-two cents. Just for Slade. No. For the Titans. For my frie-no. My former friends. The friends that call for someone nonexistent. "Well done, Robin. Your skills are improving. I proud. I will let you know if I have any other missions for you," Slade proclaimed, allowing me to my room. I laid the com-link down, it still on mute. Robin made me turn the volume up to the point I could hear. The voice cried for him.

'Let them know. Slade is nothing like you. And you are nothing like him,' the voice said within me, 'they are Recmaning (the drifting) (niobe: once again, How Long is Forever). They need me. They need you. They need us. They are falling apart. You need to go back.' It was Robin. He was stronger that before. 'But how? If I do, they die,' I heard myself replying. 'Challenge Slade. Whoever wins control whether or not they live or die,' he answered. 'And if I lose, they die.' My mind carried a better point.

Our debate was interrupted by the small, doleful voice inside the com-link. "Robin!" it cried. It, too, was interrupted. "There's no time. Warp is back for the Clock of Eternity again (niobe: once again, How Long is Forever.). Robin was right. No way could they defeat Warp. Not a chance. Last time, he was well-nigh invincible. This time? He might _be_ invincible! I can't. Better the clock than them. But what if it happens again? What if this time it is irreversible? What if we have to Recman? What if our friendship does die?

author's note: this chap, I have to admit, it sucked. Next chap I think will be better. When Robin says "us" and "we" he is referring to himself in the present, and his other ego, the old Robin. "I" and "me" is his present self, and "him" and "he" is his past self. Get it? Like I said, Nother chap soon!

Niobe


	7. Reality's Dream

Chapter Seven-Reality's Dream

Robin finally gets to sleep, but the Titans are in big trouble. Can Robin save them, obey Slade, and let them know what is happening all at the same time?

What if? That is a good question. What if I was to drop dead, and never get to see them? What if Slade dies? What if one of the Titans die? What if...that is a simple question. Yet so complicated. What if I do escape? Where will I go? What if the Titans don't trust me? Then what? What if...

This question never occurred to me. The five years I have been held prisoner, not once did I think what if. What if I slip up? What if Robin takes control of me? Slade is one of the most insidious creatures I have encountered...how can I defeat him, Robin? How...

The voice has begun to cry once more. Robin takes control. "Starfire!" he says, picking the pager up. I had to resist. As bad as I felt for the both of them, they must believe I am gone. Dead. Never coming back. Never.

It was late that night. It was one in the morning when I dozed. I fell asleep, tears falling. Crying myself to sleep. More of Robin crying me to sleep. I was weeping for the two of them. I hadn't slept in weeks. I did tonight.

I am running. Stealing for Slade. I hide from the cops. I begin running. I get to the factory. The doors are locked. I can't find my key, and Slade won't let me in. The Titans have chased me. I am cornered. Cornered like a rat. A rat whose hair is clumped with dirt. The dirt of betrayal. A traitor. I turn to the Titans, my mask shown with evil. A flaming moon overhead, the flaming rays blazing down on me, showing me for the dirty, betraying rat that I am. They hold back, but Slade is urging me to fight harder. They fight harder than I have ever seen before. I beg for mercy, and plead for forgiveness. They fight harder. I am holding back now, Slade threatening their lives. I hear the button suck into the controller, the probes out of control. They are almost dead, no matter how I attack, the probes never stop. Slade is saying that if I attack they will be saved. I attack with all I've got-still nothing. The orange and red body's glowing with fear. I can't save them! I attack more. The probes stop this time. The Teen Titans are dead.

I awaken, wet with fear. Slade at the door, anger in his eye. It was all a dream...all a dream...a dream... My heart begins to slow as Slade comes over me. "I gave you an ORDER!" he shouts in my face. "What is it that you wish me to do, Master Slade?" I ask in hope that what I call him will freeze the lava flow from his eye. "Go cause chaos in the city. How, I don't care. Just do it." He turned. The door closed as I laid on the hard mattress that felt like the floor of the factory. I opened the drawer. "Robin...Robin answer! You must answer! Please! Answer...Robin..............." She paused as if waiting for a response. I muted it and slipped it away into my drawer.

I managed to sneak my journal with me. As well as pencil and a stamp. Robin was back. He-no...I was going back. The did need him. They always needed him. Always had, always would. Always.

I sat on the corner and wrote. When done, I slipped the crinkled paper into the envelope I had stolen from Slade and sealed it. I wrote the address on the envelope, and hesitated. Writing the name "Robin" seemed so strange, yet so right. I dropped it into the mail box, and thought of how to cause chaos. I decided to throw energy disks everywhere from the streets to the buildings. Once the job was done, I ran before the Titans showed.

author's note: AWWW! Wasn't that so sad? Anyway, the dream was kinda creepy wasn't it? shudders I would have nightmares from that for weeks! New chap soon

Niobe


	8. Bond of Trust

Chapter Eight-Bond of Trust

At last they know. But, shockingly enough, the Titan's get a call, and sure enough, it was him. Will he get away, or will he got to Slade to stay?

The mail came. It was Raven's day to get the mail. "Let's see what kind of junk we got today. Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, Robin, Beast Boy, and...the Titans? This one isn't fan mail...they would've given a return address...then who...?" Raven asked the letter for an answer. None came.

She entered the tower, handing out the letters. She laid Robin's on the table with the others since five years ago. They each read their letters, Raven waiting patiently for them to finish. When they did, she told them about the letter. Raven opened it and read it aloud. Here is what it said:

Dear Titans-

Sorry to have kept you waiting. I cannot take long on this, but I just wanted to tell you I am safe. I am hoping we never encounter one another. Please do not weep over me any longer. Star, I wish I would have told you this sooner, but...I love you. Cyborg, it is not your fault. It is no one's fault but mine. Beast Boy, try to be funny again like you were in older days that used to be everyday. Do not feel emotions for me, Raven. Like you said, people come, people go. It is pointless to get upset. Thanks for the prayers Terra, but I can never come back. I love you all, and miss you. Feel free to celebrate any holiday. Especially Blorthhog. I can not write any more, but I do remember you. Please forget me. I am no longer in existence. I never existed. Never. I miss you. I can not give a reply address, but I will give you this: if you can get me in jail, the curse will be broken, and you will be free.

Love,

Robin

Robin. The name echoed through their heads and the tower. He was alive. Somewhere. No where. Raven was about to say something as the alarm sounded. They didn't move, but just stared. He has been alive for five years. Why has he not come back? Why? Why...?

Cyborg was the first to rise. He walked the wrong direction, the television his destination. There was more chaos in the midst of town. Raven said they could talk about the letter and its dead composer later, but now needed to go "kick bad guy butt" as Cyborg called it. They left the tower in silence, the note speaking no more words.

They knew. Robin gave me a relieved feeling inside. Not on the outside. They were coming. I never wanted to see them. Never. Ever. They were nearly there, I could feel it. I ran. I couldn't let them find the tramp they knew once as a hero. Robin was trying to make me stay, but-no. I had to go. Squeals. They were here. The Titans. I ran for the ally way. They cornered me, as if I was a rat. A door. There was a door on the right. I ran for it. I made it inside, madly running thousands of stairs. I then knew where I was.

WAYNE ENTERPRISE. The same one as last time I was his apprentice. They had me cornered. I jumped and busted the top open. I was making the same stupid mistake as before. The Titans came out after me. I was in the shadows, my back to them. "We do not wish to fight you!" Starfire yelled, in hope I would surrender. I felt myself being lifted from my feet. Blackness surrounded all but my head. I turned by force of the darkness. I heard a gasp.

"Robin..." it asked and answered in a single word. I avoided their faces. I had fear of them, not wanting to see them ever. Especially like this. "Robin died. He is no longer with us. I am no more than an evil spirit in his body. He died when you gave up," I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wished to wipe it away, but I was still trapped. "Robin. These words, what do they mean? He has not died. All of us did not give up, Robin. Not all of us. Not me. I never gave up. Robin must be alive! I did not give up," the one known as Starfire said. I turned to face her. She wept as I have done for years. "It's okay, Star. I am here. I am in him. I am doing this for you. For your own good. Trust me. It will be over soon," he made me say. Raven released me. They let me go. The bond of trust was still there.

author's note: Is it getting good? I hope you are having mixed emotions about this...I was reading through this, and found tons of mistakes! So, if you come to something that doesn't make since, try to make the best comprehension of it. Thanks!

Niobe


	9. Down and Out

Chapter Nine-Down and Out

Robin has become more and more like Slade. He robs for him, though keeps secrets from him. But when Slade is trying to force him to fight, Robin finally cracks? Can he turn his life back to the Titans?

I ran. Robin was holding me back, but I ran. I went to Slade, a prize in my hand. Money. Big money. Slade would be proud. Not that I wanted him to be. He was a heartless miscreant who only cared about death. I was like him. I, too, becoming a heartless miscreant. Slade had poisoned my mind. Unlike Slade, my heart was not completely petrified with hate.

He was proud, but he said I could've done better.

Another hidden secret I had kept from Slade. I did research while he slept for an hour. Nothing I hadn't already discovered. One subtitle link caught my eye. I opened it only to find Slade's true past. Why he was against the world. I was overwhelmed. I heard Slade stir. Robin wanted to keep reading, but I password-coded the site and marked it so when I typed the password into address bar, it would come up. I closed the stolen lab top and threw it under my bed. The door opened.

"But why? Why would Robin betray us? He is our friend! Why! ...Why...?" Starfire yelled, entering the giant T in which all of us used to live in (niobe: "Robin" is still narrating this...just so you know :P). Used to. Not anymore though. "The same reason he would let us believe he was dead for five years! The same reason he-...never mind," Raven answered, not wanting to finish her sentence. "The same reason he what?" Beast Boy urged. "Nothing...I don't think it best to mention in front of you-know-who..." Raven mouthed to him, nodding towards Starfire. "Oh...okay..." Beast Boy nodded, unsatisfactory in his voice.

Cyborg had begun to play video games, in attempt to keep his mind off of the very thought of Robin. Their Robin, not me. I was a betraying little demon-rat, not worthy of tears, sorrow, mourning, or anything dealing with such a thing. Starfire left for her room, Beast Boy to his room, and Raven. Raven meditated. She tried to reach me. Through telepathy (niobe: NOT what Aqualad (or as BB would say) Aquadude has. This is a mind reading power, NOT a "I can speak to fish and you can't so ha ha, nah na nah na boo boo!" power. So you know ;P).

Terra went outside to skip rocks like she had done every night. She must've wished for death, because that is what she was going to get if she keeps on sitting out in the dark every night. Slade never seemed to want me to go after her. Perhaps the same reason she was in no danger. She was not probed. Why? Why was she not a victim of Slade's atrocity and repugnance? Did she not seem worth it, or is there a better reason overlooked?

Slade came in. He came in hard and heavy, attacking me at once with a pole. What had I done? Perhaps he knew about the com-link. Or maybe the letter? Or my research? Either way, he was attacking fiercely. I let him. Maybe he would kill me. They would be safe. A felt a blow to my head. I fell. Down. Upon the concrete. I lay there. Asleep? Unconscious? Dead? Which I don't know, but I left my body. No. Slade left my body. His heartless nature left. Only leaving the real Robin. Me.

No matter how many times Slade denied it, no matter how much I denied it...I was Robin. Their Robin. The Robin that wrote the letter. The Robin that was called by a mournful voice night and day. The one that desired more than saving friends. But having friends. I was him. He was me. We were one another.

I heard a voice. One that at the sound of it, I heard death call my name. "Fight me Robin. Get up and fight! Or I will push the button! GET UP!" Death yelled. I rose. Not to fight. To save. "Why should I fight you? I have obeyed for a long time, Slade. No reward. Only punishment. Now it is your turn! Stand down, Slade! Let me go!" I cried out, turning to punch him. As always, he bent my arm in a ninety degree angle. This time, the opposite way it is supposed to bend. It crackled, as my voice cracked in pain. He through me to the wall. I was down and out, and Slade was back in me, this time Robin trapped in the back of my mind.

Pain struck through my body, slamming to the ground over and over. Training Slade called it. I was unable to use my right arm. Slade had dislocated it-badly-and it had no medical assistance. The only thing on it was the metal plate on my apprentice attire. It ached when I fell on it, and twanged when I tried using it. Every move, a new adventure in pain.

author's note: Wow...this is getting WAAAY sadder than I had planned. Umm...nothing to say (I'm speechless...) about this...next chap is SUPPOSED to be way Way WAY better this one, but none have been as planned. I can't tell you what will be in chap 10, but it will be better. I am 99.9999999999 sure it will be!

Niobe


	10. I am He He is I

Chapter Ten-I am He; He is I

He was trained for a year. With 'The Real Robin' no longer, Robin is against the Titan's, and becoming more like Slade! And not to mention becoming stronger, too. But when something agonizes Robin, he passes. Will the Titans find out in time?

Slade "trained" his apprentice-me-for another year. Robin is forgotten. He is dead. He is never coming back. Ever. I write in this journal about my training, and how much stronger I have become in six years, as you know. The old Robin had two rules: Number One: Never give up. Number Two: It isn't how strong you are physically, but mentally is where it counts. His rules have vanished only to become new ones. Number One: Fight to win. Number Two: It isn't how strong you are mentally, but physically is where it counts.

I become more and more like Slade everyday. The people I am doing this for-I have forgotten the group's name, and the names of those in the group-have yet to discover the probes that were put in their bodies six years ago. I have encountered them several times in the past, but I follow Slade's commands: fight to win. They hold back while fighting me, but I do not. I give my one hundred percent.

He fights me. Over the days, I have begun to win. The sun? It has disappeared for years. My missions are at night. You could say I have become nocturnal. And the other group? They have stopped showing up. They roam around town, still naïve about his intents. I watch them still, as I am now. I pity them, and yet laugh inside. I have no friends. Slade is not a friend. Just a mentor...a teacher...a master. My master.

The one they mention as Robin, the one that died a year ago, has no life in his room. None. Vanished. Gone. Now and then the door opens, a girl full of anguish, catastrophe, and deplore enters, eyes full of tears that shed sorrow into the dark dimension. The door has opened now, the callow girl entering to shed her grief and disconsolation into the dark pit that will lead her to a life of a hell full of grieving. I hear a sweet and gentle voice speak. "I loved you Robin." That was all it had to say. The door shut, the girl entering her own dimension.

Something in what she said forces an instants sorrow into me. The stone in which had become my heart, softened then re-petrified. Slade tells me I am rough around the edges, but with thirty minutes of training a day, I can shine to be better than the group. The probes. They were not gone, but forgotten. If Slade were to destroy them at this instant, I would still be his apprentice. I have no friends. I did, but no longer do.

I have training tonight with Slade. Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays I have missions-normally robberies-and on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays I have training. Tonight is a Saturday, so I have training. Ten minutes. Until training that is. Slade has taught me much. Normally, I would've only done what I am for them. Not any longer. I do this for me. For Slade. He and I am the only thing that matter. Not innocents, not other criminals. Just us.

Pain. Anguish. Agony. It is back! The pain! Why does it never stop! I feel this every day-WHY?! GUILT? HATRED? ANGER? WHY WILL IT NOT LEAVE?! This whole damn world hates me! It despises the black fox in the night! Me! Why does it hate me so?

I have fallen to the ground now, clasping my heart in my hands. 'I am being destroyed! For betraying them for Slade! For becoming who I am!' No. I am who I am because I want to be what I am. Not for them-for ME! And only me! I fall into a black whole. Voices, all full of different emotions. Sorrow, happy, anger, hatred, fear-when will this madness end! Have I gone insane? All stops, blacker than any dark known to the known and the unknown.

author's note: Well was that good? Kinda sad... Nother chap ASAP!

Niobe


	11. The Plan

Chapter Eleven-The Plan

With a desperate attempt to find Robin, Starfire and Raven devise a plan to infiltrate Slade's hideout. But, Slade was waiting for them. Terra, not going with them, thinks that there is a reason, and that she is the one who can find it.

"Azera, metreon, centhus... Azera, metreon, centhus...Azera, metre-" the monotone meditated, being interrupted. "Raven? May I...Speak with you?" Starfire asked. "Whatever..." she said, opening one eye, only to see a glint of fathom in the girl's eyes. They climbed the stairs to the roof. "Robin...is he dead? Are we certain? There is no way to find out if he is?" Starfire asked immediately, eyes starry with tears. "Probably so, Star. We aren't sure, but almost positive. And no more than search. I'm sorry. I don't want to believe it either." She said at the look in Star's emerald eyes.

Star sighed. "Perhaps we may go to Slade's factory! We might find him there!" Raven stared. Starfire was sure a denial to her plan was in order, but Raven agreed. The team left at noon. They had to find him. Who knew what they would find? Robin? Slade? Cinderblock? No one knew. Maybe nothing. There was no way to tell.

The factory was empty. Nothing but churning wheels. So they thought. "Well, hello, young Titans. I haven't seen you in several years," a voice said from the shadows. "Okay, Slade! What did you do with Robin?!" Cyborg yelled, in a hopeless attempt to frighten him. Not working. "What makes you so sure I did anything?" Slade asked, avoiding the question with his so called curiosity. "Because when something like this happens to him, it's always been you!" Raven shouted, letting hatred, anger, and fear out in her words. "Now, now, we can't judge the future by the past," he replied in a lecture voice.

Terra had not come with the other Titans. She said if Robin was betraying them, there had to be a reason. Terra was good with computers. She had worked with them for as long as she could remember. Her mother was a computer specialist. Her father was never home. He was always at "work" which was fleeing from cops after a crime. Why? Her mother and she, herself did not know.

Her mother had powers too. Not her's though. Her's were similar to Starfire's. She never used them unless needed. Her father did not have powers. Not once in her life had she seen him use any power what so ever.

She mother was spying on him one night as he robbed the bank. They were on the tallest building in the city. The WAYNE Enterprise (niobe: see Apprentice Part Two). Her father saw her and pushed her off. He slipped with her, the both of them falling to their deaths.

That is why she cannot control her powers. Which ever one of her parents had the power that she inherited, never trained her. She ran from her home before Social Security came for her sister and her. Her sister was named Tru. She didn't run. She stayed. She hadn't heard from Tru in seven years. That's how long she had been on the run. Since she was seven.

That didn't matter to her now, it was all a thing of the past. But...who was her father? She had never known his name. Her mother was Serra Justice Vatannie Wilson. Vatannie was her maiden name. But her father's was still unknown. The only name of her father's that she knew was Wilson. His last name.

She finally hacked into Slade's computers. The Teen Titans were probed. Two names were not listed on the list that had been probed. Robin's was not on there...but neither was the name Terra. She was in no danger. Why? She didn't know. But she would have to fight Slade on her own for anyone to make it through this.

author's note: so you know, yes I am planning something sad, and beyond your wildest dreams. New chap soon, and I can't wait! Review please!

Niobe


	12. Dimensions

Chapter Twelve-Dimensions

In the med-lab, Robin is out of it, and not doing to well. He is drifting to the darkness of Death and may not be able to be save. They thought Slade was over. Terra had taken him down. He was not coming back. But Slade has other thoughts.

I was in an unknown place. Between dark and light, love and hate, life and death. Voices. Familiar ones. All around me. Weeping. Crying. The things I did not deserve. A voice spoke up. I heard this one louder than the others. "Robin. Wake up. If you can hear me, open your eyes," it commanded. I had been taught obedience, but that was gone. "Can't...light...fading..." I was surrounded by three dimensions. Light, Dark, and Time. Time, unknown, Light, life, and Dark, death. "Hang on, Robin! Stay as close to the light as you can! Robin! Robin?" it yelled hopelessly. Hopeless...that is what I was.

As soon as I awoke, I would go with Slade, only to keep these unknown voices safe. The light was fading in to darknight, midnight, no life. Restlessness was aching through me, the voices fading away, still. Solemn stillness. Dark-black. So dark. No light-Death was consuming me! 'Fight it! Fight Death! But why? I have betrayed my only friends. The only people that care about me. How can I live for that title. I must go! I have to go! Take me, Death, take me! Take me straight to the burning pits of Hell! Let them live for happiness. I am sorry, but how can I tell them. I must die...I must...'

'Don't think like that, Robin. We still love you. We still need you. We always have and always will! Don't let death convince you otherwise-you belong here! With us. Don't go Robin...don't go...' The voice arose rapidly this time, unlike before. The voices...coming back...light surrounding me...darkness gone...all well... 'Open your eyes, Robin. Please...you cannot go! We need you...more than anytime now, Robin! Damn it! Open your eyes! ...Please...please...' the voice was saying, breaking down into small sobs in which was in attempt to be hidden.

Light flooded my sandy-brown eyes. Unfocused smudges appeared in my eyes. Two of them. One tall and dark, the other taller than the other, with bright hair and eyes. Who are these people? They were speaking, but what they were saying dubious to my ears. I tried speaking. Nothing but a groan. "It's okay, Robin. You are safe. You'll be just fine," the darker ones voice was saying, both my hearing and vision coming into focus. "Slade...probes...have to-get out..." I said, in a failing attempt to rise from the crisp, frosted sheets. The darker one was calling someone as the other one comforted me. "Robin...Robin...Robin! It is okay! We are okay! We are victorious!" she said. "How?" I managed to croak back. "Terra found the probes that Slade had put inside our bodies. We got liberated from them, and we are victorious!" she replied, people piling into the room. None of them familiar, yet they were so.

I felt myself staring at them, face to face. "Robin? You 'member us?" the partial robot one asked me. No. I don't. I wanted to say that. It was true. "'Course I do. Uh..." I said, "Cyborg." I had remembered like a nail hitting a hammer. Four of them. When I left one year ago there was six. The dark one...Raven...the gentle one, Starfire...the half human one, Cyborg...the green one...Beast Boy-who was missing. Terra. The newest one. "Where is Terra?" I asked, seeing sorrow appear on their faces. "I'll tell him," Raven said, signaling the others to leave.

"How long, Raven? How long have I been sleeping?" I asked, seeing the door shut. "Months. Six to be exact. Now about Terra...when you...were...with Slade six months ago...we decided to see if Slade was trying to pull off his apprentice move again. He was. Terra was good with computers, and hacked into his only to discover that we were probed. Not all of us though. Not Terra. Why, we didn't worry with. She came moments after Slade pushed the button to activate the probes. Terra fought him, and threw the remote into the gears.

"We saved you afterwards, finding you in a run down room. Slade got away before we could catch him. We...tried to save her, Robin. But there was nothing we could do. Nothing..." there was a pause, giving time for a tear to slip away from her eye. "What happened?" I asked, curiosity in my tone. She paused. "She...was fighting Slade, and...she...fell into the factory gears. She didn't have a chance, Robin. We tried to get her out, but it was no use! The gears pulled her in. When we did get her out of the gears, she was still alive. We were going to take her to the emergency room, but before we could............Slade got her......he stabbed her with his pole. He killed her, Robin...Slade killed her." Sorrow was killing her heart fast. It was also killing me.

Nothing. There was not a thing that we could do to save her. Terra. Was gone. Is gone. And it's all my fault. "What was Terra's last name?" I asked, thinking hard. One thing I remember Slade telling me was that his last name...was Wilson (niobe: see the DC Comics). "Her full name was Terra Somiah Wilson. Why do you as-" "Wilson! Slade! He told me that his last name was Wilson!" I said over top of her question. "Robin, Wilson is a common name. I do not think-" once more I began talking over her. "Why else would he not probe her?"

"Maybe it missed. Besides. He killed her anyway. Why would he kill her?" Raven carried a good point. "Simple. He didn't want to see his daughter suffer." Mine was better. "Maybe. But I'm not going to be convinced until you have some proof," Raven said, hatred in her eyes. "I will get proof. You'll see," I said, striving to uproot myself from the sheets. I ached all over, my whole body. "Get it later, Robin. Now you need to rest and relax," Raven said pushing me back to my bed. I decided better of ignoring her, and staggered back into the bed.

The past seven years had staggered for me. Seven years ago, I came face to face with Slade. Well, his android replica of himself (niobe: see Masks). Why? Why me, why Terra...why the team...? I risked my own life for theirs, but when I make a mistake, or do something I have to...they yell! They don't understand! They never have understood, and they never will understand...

"Did you ever catch Slade?" I managed to ask, not making eye contact. "No. He had the R-Cycle when we were chasing him. Before we caught up, he rode off Pier Forty-One. We never found him." She got up after that, saying I needed to sleep. I wasn't tired. The door slammed. "It _was _over, Slade...or at least it is now," I whispered, rolling over for rest. Hopefully I would be able to get some. It has been seven years since sleep has occurred to me.

The face of Robin was soon followed with static. A voice spoke over it. "On the contrary, Robin...it is not over..." it said. (niobe: see the end of Robin's dream in Apprentice Part One for this next way he says this). "It is not over," it repeats, followed by psychotic laughing, the agitating gears drowned out by it.

author's note: RUN! Nother chap soon, and hope you like so far!

Niobe


	13. Death

Chapter Thirteen-Death

WARNING: VIOLENT CHAPTER!

No summary! A summary would spoil the chap. But it _is_ violent!

I ran. Slade was chasing me. Blood dripped from my head, but I ran. To somewhere, to nowhere-it didn't matter. I have to run. Something trips me. I fall to the ground, my skin crimson with blood. My arm to shoulder, crushed between my weight and the asphalt carpet to Hell. I got up, clutching my arm in pain. Slade was gone. No where in front of or behind me. Like he was never there.

Where to go? Surely not to Titan's Tower...Slade might just be hiding, and I'd hate to put them into anymore danger. I run. Where? I don't know. No where. I just run to lead Slade into a dead end. I walk upon the outskirts of downtown. My heart leads me into a dead end. A back ally. A maelstrom behind me. No one, nothing. I turn to the exit, only to be face to face with...him...-

(niobe: Who? The man in the gorilla suit? Robin: ...No... niobe: Um...the Monster from Wicked Scary Three? Robin: ...No... niobe: The Sardine Milkshake Man? Robin: NO! niobe: Oh, oh I know! The giant mutant evil Tofu Cake from Beast Boys birthday party six years ago??? Robin: Don't remind me of THAT one...Can I get on with the story? niobe: Oh...yeah...carry on... (heh heh...))

Slade. I drew my pole to strike, but he easily broke it with a swing of his. I was cornered. Slade swung furiously, hitting me over and over. Strikes hit my arms, others my legs. Some slashed my stomach, some my back. Several even hit my neck and skull. Blood spattered and sprinkled the ground, washed the dirty brick into a bloodstained tombstone in the shadowed night of death, and turned me into a gory sight of bloodstained death.

He tells me to fight him, but I couldn't. I tried grabbing his pole. I threw it into the dumpster. I tried to swing a blow at him, but he grabbed my fist. He bent my elbow the opposite way. It ripped inside. He twisted it once more, the flesh of my arm ripping this time. He threw my defunct arm to the ground.

Weak and dizzy, hurtled a left handed punch. He dodged it and jabbed a hard strike into my back. I groaned in pain, falling to the ground. Calling for backup would be my only hope. I called. "Raven! Help me!" I groaned. I felt something go through my hand. Through the middle of my com-link and the palm of my hand was a narrow stick made of titanium ten times stronger than steel. The shaded demon raised his pole above me. Had I not have moved, it would've struck my heart. Instead, it went through my stomach. I gasped for breath in the crisp autumn air, but none was left. I heard a small laugh of amusement, satisfaction, or humor as the world went dark.

author's note: ...Wow...Did I do that? Sorry guys...I didn't mean it! I was mad because we can't have our birthday party this weekend, so I took it out on Robin! The whole conversation thing was for pure humor. I will think of something, but for now, he's dead.

Niobe


	14. Teardrops of Trust

Chapter Fourteen-Teardrops of Trust

No real summary (RANDOM!)...this isn't the _best_ chapter but...

Air flowed in to her lungs, then out once more. She awoke with a start in the night. The room filled with horror. "Robin..." her voice whispered. The young Tamaranian girl opened the door to the med.-lab. room in which I had been staying. "Robin? Are you there? Robin please answer me...Robin?" Her Robin did not answer. Her Robin was not there. Nothing was in the sheets...all was lost. Nothing was left of him-of me-except the locator that had been returned. She gasped in horror of what might have happened.

"Raven? RAVEN?!" she yelled in a whispering attempt for no one else to here her. The dimension's door opened to show a dark figure. "What?" she said with a daze, half asleep. "It is Robin. He is...gone..."she said. Raven stared. "He was not in the room of his bed! All that was there was this. His locator. Shall I attempt to contact him through the communicator?" she asked. "Whatever...it was probably a nightmare, Star. Call him, then go to sleep. If he doesn't answer-" "I shall contact you," Starfire finished. "...No...tell Cyborg..." The door slammed.

I awoke to the sound of my name. Several different voices saying it. "Robin? Robin, please respond......Robin, please...you must answer...Robin.................." one called, "Robin...Robin! ROBIN! Get up and fight me," another called, "Robin? Robin...it is okay, there is nothing to worry about...open your eyes! Everything is okay now, honey...Robin? Robin?" the other called. I opened my eyes. Darkness flooded my eyes. Normally, it wouldn't have been that much, but something was different.

I felt my flocculent, tender face only to discover...my mask...it was...gone... No one could ever see my face! No one...the voices continued. "ROBIN!" one shouted, "Robin! Answer! Please..." another called, "Everything is okay, Robin...Robin...Robin..." said the other. I was confused. Nothing seemed right. Then, they drifted away. A shadowed silhouette appeared into my vision. I groaned. I ached.

"S...Slade? Why...why am I here? What do you want?! ...I want to be normal...I want to be no one...nothing! Why do you want to torture me?! Why...why......why...?" I asked, calming down. My voice was raspy and rough. "You will be my apprentice, Robin...you will work with my daughter. You will both obey, or they will die, Robin...they WILL die..." he commanded. "Your...daughter? Who-?" I asked, naïve at what was about to ponder me. "I believe you have met before...you used to know her simply as...Terra," he said, moving for him to see a young girl.

Terra. Our Terra. The Terra that I trusted, that I gave a home to! The Terra...the Terra that had died seven months ago for me-for Robin! A worthless no body that deserved no tears or friends! How? "Terra?" I asked getting up to face her, "but you're...you're dead, Terra...Raven told me you died in the factory gears, Slade killed you! They told me? How...why...?" It was unbelievable. She had been alive, and yet dead. She turned. She wouldn't answer. I sauntered cautiously to her side, hesitantly putting my hand on her shoulder. She knocked it off, walking away. A teardrop fell to the bloodstained concrete.

"Hmm, touching...too bad it won't last...soon you will be under my apprenticeship," Slade chortled under his breath. He pointed down a long hallway, the same one from before. I knew that he meant that the room I would be living in would be the same one as before, but I didn't go. I stood, hands trembling, anger boiling inside. I exploded.

I knew one thing about the way Slade fought. There was one kick he could not dodge. I kicked him in that way, the surprised figure falling to the ground. He rose once more. I kicked once more, a different way this time. Slade eluded my kick, and grabbed my by the front of my neck. He pulled me from my feet, me halfway choking. "Listen here, boy. I am no longer playing your disobedient games. I am no longer giving you slack. One wrong move, Robin, and they are dead, Robin. I mean it this time. Go." It was plain and simple. His cold mysterious eye lingered on me, then he threw me to the concrete. I left before I got into anymore trouble.

Where was Terra? I searched. I found her in a room two doors down from mine. Inside the room beside ours was a blood drenched body. They had slit their wrist in order to escape Slade. I couldn't blame them. Their face was so badly wounded, I could not identify them to be anyone I knew. "Terra?" I asked, blindly opening the door. "Yeah?" she replied, not turning to me. "Why did you not tell me that Slade was your father?" I asked hesitantly. "I was afraid to. You hated Slade. You went nuts. Yeah, I knew. I had known ever since our chat in the mine before I came back to be a Titan. I had even known before you guys knew me." What was she saying? "But how...?" I couldn't find the words. They had left me.

"The whole reason the others were probed the first time-the first time you met Slade face-to-face-was my fault. It was because of me. That is why I didn't tell. If you knew, I would have to be on the run again. I liked you guys, and I wanted you to like me. If you knew, you wouldn't have trusted me. You would've said I was with Slade, that I was evil, that I was bad, that I did not deserve trust...and I don't..." I heard her let out a small sob. "Terra, no...I wouldn't have-" I couldn't say it. It would've been a lie anyway. I would've. I left in silence.

I walked into the dark room that had once been mine. It was mine once more. I got my com-link and opened the drawer, tossing it in. I saw it. My journal. The one I had kept for six years. That had everything that had happened-every detail. My past six and a half years have been nothing but Hell. And that is all my life ever will be. Why was I put on this earth? I had to be dead once more. The others had to believe I was in Heaven or Hell, dead like Terra.

author's note: HAHA! I told you I would fix it. This, in my opinion had an ironic twist, but trust me, I have WAAAAY more up my sleeve. As Slade said, "It is only the beginning." Soon chapter fifteen will be out, and I have a feeling it will be rather sad. Peace till then!

Niobe


	15. Mask and Blood

Chapter Fifteen- Mask and Blood

No summary, no time...

"Starfire, there is nothing we can do. If he was out there, he would've answered by now. He would've come back to the tower. He would be here," Raven said to the weeping Starfire. Two weeks had passed. Robin was gone. They were all sad, but Robin was dead now. His remains were yet to be found, but they knew Robin was dead. His broken pole had been laid in the sidewalk. Nothing was in the alleyway. Nothing but his mask and blood.  
  
Raven partially blamed herself for not believing Starfire. If she had, Robin might still be alive. Cyborg also blamed himself. The reason was unknown to me, but he was Cyborg, so it somehow had to be his fault. Beast Boy was clueless about the situation, but that was normal for him. Starfire did not believe their lies that I was dead. She called every spare moment she had. She loved me. The only one that still had a flame of hope in their hearts.  
  
Robin, however was dead. Slade had filled me once more. Terra and I worked together. Committing crimes throughout the city, trying to move as quickly as possible to keep from encountering the other Titans-it was hard. But not as hard as it would be to face the other Titans. I-and Terra also- never want to come face-to-face with the Teen Titans again. Never.  
  
"Robin? Robin where are you? Robin, please answer! Please respond, Robin. I wish to see you again...Robin..." The voice called that everyday. But Robin never answered. I never answered to tell the girl that I once knew as Starfire that Robin was dead, nor did I comfort her. I am dead. Robin is dead.  
  
Where Slade stabbed my stomach with the pole was slowly healing. I had a metal brace so it would not ache as much so I could run. Slade said it was not for me, but for him. So I could run faster. But Terra and I didn't. We hoped to be caught by the police, but when the Teen Titans showed, we ran faster.  
  
Tonight we have a mission. We have to steal all three chips from the Text- Sector (niobe: see Masks). Slade is after them again. Slade is training Terra more than me since she cannot completely control her powers. Terra did not know where her powers came from. Her father never used them, and her mother's were different. Slade was her father. Terra had inherited Slade's power. Slade's were much more improved, and better, yet he did not have complete and total control. But more so than she did.  
  
I am Slade's apprentice. Terra is Slade's daughter. We are being tortured as one in this world, but we will get out. Together. Terra was right. Just because she is kin blood to Slade, does not mean she is like him.  
  
author's note: Okay...same basic thang that has happened like eleventy billion times! Oh well...next Chapter should have plenty of mixed emotions, so stay tuned! Niobe 


	16. Way of Will

Chapter Sixteen-Way of Will

Sometimes remembering is hard, or the Titans think it is. Terra and Robin are trapped with no way out-or is there a way out? With a little help, they might can pull of a big escape...

Tears fell to the floor. She was surprised they stopped, because it looked as if the floor went on for forever, and she was just levitating. "Robin..." the monotone's voice said from the doorway, tears escaping from her eyes, but more so from her heart. She hadn't cried in nearly twelve years, but she was then. He was gone. Terra was gone. Where they were unknown. Dead? Alive? Well? Alone? Around the others, she was strong and acted like she was over their deaths, but alone...she could not hold it in.

'He trusted me...he told me what bothered him the most, about his power! He couldn't control his powers himself...and he entrusted me...not even Star knew, but I did...he trusted me...me...' She sat on my messy unmade bed, and stared at the posters suspended on the walls. Slade covered them, as well as Cinderblock, Plasmus, Mumbo-one in particular stuck out. She walked to it. 'It's Robin...but who is that behind him? Other superheroes?' The poster said "TEEN TITANS" at the top, but Cyborg had been the second, she had been the third, Beast Boy the fourth, Starfire the fifth, and Terra the sixth.

But they were replaced. With who? She untacked one of the poster's tacks, then put it back. She left the room in silence, closing the door that enclosed the research they needed. She went onto the roof. She went to meditate, but she didn't. She stared into the pink and purple sky as the sun set over the crystals below. She closed her eyes to remember the good times.

It had been a real struggle when she became a Teen Titan. 'Robin saw her on the street after a break-in at the Text Sector. He introduced himself and Cyborg, but Cyborg didn't trust her. He tried to convince Robin otherwise, but it never worked. She didn't have complete control over her powers at this time. Audition time came the next day. She was hoping that she wouldn't mess up and blow them to bits. The water came up in a tsunami and crashed onto the Tower. They had to completely rebuild the tower. She was ready to leave when Robin told her that she was a Teen Titan.'

That was years ago. She sobbed on the rooftop. Tears fell into the ocean below. She wiped them away, hearing footsteps to the roof. She raised her hood, and pretended to meditate. "Please excuse my intrusion, Raven, but I was hoping you might wish to talk. Might you?" Starfire asked. "About what?" Raven asked.

She sounded as if nothing was wrong, but the tear on her cheek said otherwise. Starfire noticed. "Something...troubles you, Raven?" she asked in reply to the tear. "No...nothing," Raven lied, wiping the tear away with the back of her hand. "You are...sure? Perhaps I might be able to help." Raven couldn't hide it. "Its nothing, really...I was just......thinking about Robin..." she sighed. The only reason she admitted it was because the last time she denied her emotions, the others were sucked into another dimension by a monster (niobe: see Fear Itself).

Starfire sat beside the girl hidden by a hooded cloak, the girl attempting to hide sorrow. "Raven, it is...okay to feel sorrow about Robin. We all do. But there is still hope. Robin taught me the first day I was a Teen Titan that you must never give up. He told me when you give up...no one gets anywhere. We must not give up. Robin would not have wanted us to give up or be sad. Robin would want us to be strong and...brave... I wish Robin were here, as well, Raven, but we must have faith in him. He will do what is best for us." I had never heard Starfire sound so much like me...yet so different...

A tear sneaked from my eye and fell to the concrete floor of my room in the factory. I looked over at Terra, whose eyes were trembling in sorrow, quickly filling with tears. "Thanks for that, Star...I needed that...I am going to meditate now..." we heard Raven's voice said, fading. The screen was consumed in static. Terra's eyes shimmered with tears in the static of the screen. "Slade can't watch them...only I can. I watched you last time for six years...I silently cried several times. I'm sorry, Terra..." I said. She was in my arms now, silently sobbing. She missed them dearly. Her pain leaked onto the copper of Slade's uniform. Behind my mask, tears fell.

We knew Slade wouldn't be coming because we poured some anesthetics into his drink that night when he ate. We were only allowed one meal a day-if we were good. "Is there anyway to save them?" she wept into my arms. I started to say no, but then I thought of a way. "Hmmm...if I can call them through my communicator, I might can tell them about the plot. About the tiny lasers. They can get rid of them, then we are home free!" Terra's face lit up at my plan. Starfire's voice called again. I answered without hesitance.

"Starfire! Where is Cyborg? Call everyone into your room." I heard her call them over their communicators. Slade would soon be over.

author's note: K...this one came out similar to what I had planned...All I can say is I have no clue where this is going, so I am in the dust as you are, my friends. Nother chap ASAP! Peace

Niobe


	17. Telling

Chapter Seventeen-Telling

They tell the Titans, but can they handle it? Not only is Robin in need of saving, but Terra is alive! But when Slade finds out, there must be a change in plans. Robin and Terra must take care of Slade themselves. But Starfire does not believe any more...

I heard panting footsteps over the communicator. "Star? What's wrong?" I heard Cyborg call from a distance. Before Starfire had time to answer, I did. "Guys!" I said in response to his voice. "Robin?!" I heard Beast Boy say in confusion. "Guys, you are probed! Remove the probes, and Terra and I will be free," I ordered. I could hear the surprise come to their faces. "T...Terra? But she's...she's..." Beast Boy said in even more confusion. "No, Beast Boy. Terra is alive. Slade had one of his stunt doubles to play the role of Terra," I said, disbelieving my own voice. Terra called me. Slade. He was coming. "Get rid of the probes. Then we are free. Call me when they are gone. I have to go now!" I yelled hearing the footsteps blaring towards my door. I slipped the communicator into my pocket as the door opened.

Cyborg was in astonishment. "Okay, was I dreaming, or did Robin say Terra was alive?" Beast Boy said. "You heard right, Beast Boy, it wasn't just you. We need to get to work. The sooner, the better," Raven said. They left for the main room, only to work on the de-prober. Cyborg grabbed the de-prober they used last time that had been broken. He and Raven began mending the crushed machine with his welder and her powers (niobe: see Final Exam for both, and Apprentice Pt 1 for the welder).

Many questions began fleeing through the other's minds. Where were they? Did they need help? Where had they been? Were they happy? But the biggest one, Who had they become?

Slade knew. He knew about the anesthetics. He knew about our plans. He knew I had told. He shoved Terra away after she charged to attack him. He seized my neck with his immense metal-plated paws and raised me off my feet. I was gasping for any source of life to bring into my lungs. "You told them, Robin! And now they will die because of it!" Slade yelled into my frightened face, his eye glowing with anger. He held the button in his grasp, thumb ready. I kicked. I didn't know if I missed or hit, or where I hit if I did, but I kicked. Slade fell to the ground. His mask was fractured down the middle. Terra grabbed him from behind as I laid on the ground, choking for life.

Terra was thrown to the ground over and over again and again. Her arms and legs were scared from falling. She fell once more. She made an attempt to rise, but she couldn't. She had fallen. My turn. I kicked in the one way I knew Slade could not dodge. He fell. With one swift movement, I was down, his leg knocking my balance from under me. He jumped to his feet to conclude his move, rising above me.

He attacked me several times, each blow bringing more blood than the attack before. Finally my chance. He threw a kick towards me, ready to kill. I moved aside, locking his foot into my arm. I threw him across the concrete, the scraping of metal echoing over the hatred inside the factory. Terra lifted the concrete, finally able to stand, crushing him under it. Slade's overpowered hers. "Can't...control it...Robin get outta here!" Terra yelled. "Focus! You can do it Terra!" I yelled in response. She had had much training. I had faith in her, and I was not about to give up the last thing I had. The rock exploded, smoke flaring everywhere. Slade took advantage of the situation, but we did also. A rock fell over Slade, crushing his life.

His hand lay lifeless on the concrete. That was it. Slade was dead, gone forever. I turned to Terra, who in a failed attempt to obstruct tears, cried. Though evil, he was still her father. I cried, as well. Why was unknown to me, but I did. Maybe for Terra, maybe for Slade. I was uncertain why I was, holding Terra in my arms. I pulled out the yellow and black communicator from my pocket. I clutched it in my hand, then punched the small, ebon, button on its smooth, lifeless surface, a tear falling on the luminous communicator. "We're coming home." That was it. That was all I wanted to say. That was all that needed to be said. That was all I could say.

They paused. Starfire's communicator had spoken to them. "We're coming home," my voice said. They went back to work after the message was over. Starfire walked away from the de-prober, and watched out the window intently. No words were spoken, because no words were needed. Anger, sorrow, love, and joy ached through her body. 'I cannot face him,' Starfire thought silently, 'I had given up the hope. I cannot tell him...he would not love me any longer. I must leave.'

Starfire walked down to her room. She lightly packed a backpack that Blackfire had given her during her last visit (niobe: see Sisters). It felt as though it had been minutes since she left for her room. She left for the rooftop. Sadly, she looked around her. Tears filled her eyes, one falling. She closed her eyelids in an attempt to block the tears. After opening them once more to see her tears twinkling in the darkened sky, she glided away.

author's note: AWWW! That is SOOO SAAAD! Oh well, we'll get over it! Anyway, I should have a new chapter ASAP, because I really LOVE this FanFic! I have a novel, and this short story is longer than the novel itself!!!! Nother chap soon! Peace!

Niobe


	18. Time Files

Chapter Eighteen-Time Flies

After a week passes, no one knows what happened to Starfire. Or _does_ someone know?

A week came and went. The probes were gone, Terra and I were safe, and no word from Slade. Starfire had not come back yet. Raven told me when I walked in and asked where Starfire was that she had gone to her room and that she might have gone for a walk. She would not answer her calls, like her Robin had done to her. I called every spare moment as she had. "Starfire? Starfire, please answer! I don't know why you left or where you are, but please...come back, Star...please..." Of course she never answered. I cried for her. Why had she left?

Whenever I began calling, she never answered. Raven yelled at me for trying, but I kept it up. The weeks piled only to become months which became one year. We had grown older. I was now twenty-one years old, Cyborg was now twenty-three, Raven twenty-two, Terra was twenty and Beast Boy, being the youngest, nineteen. Starfire would have been twenty-one like me, but who knew where she was...who knew...

okay, Robin didn't know this next scene was going on at the time, but I did this for the suspense.

She stood in the one and only light in the room as Slade inspected her. The attire she was required to wear was half black, half copper, and consisted of a black skirt like her old ones, metal plated black boots the same length as her Titan ones, and the utility belt as all of his apprentices had. Starfire looked serious, yet never fought back. She did as she was told for her friends.

Sorrow pedaled through her body. She had to do something. She waited until he was in front of a churning gear, and charged. He quickly voided her attack by dodging to the right, Starfire falling to the gears. Slade grabbed her foot, and threw her to the wall. He then raised his pole over her heart. With one hard thrust, the pole fell.

author's note: is sobbing wow...wow...wow...that...I...oops? Nother chap ASAP which will probably be soon since...well...yeah...

Niobe


	19. Power of Love

Chapter Nineteen-The Power of Love

Robin searches for her with no luck. But with a lucky guess he might just find her-and another surprise...

I walked around town. To where, I don't know. Just wherever my feet took me, in which was a back ally. It was a cold and dark night, the streets swarmed with happy faces and laughter. The sounds were delighting, yet so horrifying. I have not heard them in a while thanks to Slade. I wanted to be alone. Crazed fans swarmed around me in the streets wanting autographs and photos, but I wanted to be alone.

Alone. That was the last thing I wanted years ago. Starfire was gone, and there was nothing I could do for her. Now it was all I wanted.

My heart was broken, and my soul shattered. I could not be healed by Raven's powers, or medicine. The only medicine that would heal me was Starfire. I familiar voice cornered me in the ally. "Hey, Robin. What'sup? Didn't expect to hear from me so soon, didja?" it asked. I turned. I looked up...I found myself face-to-face with an old friend. Blackfire. "B...Blackfire? Uh-heh heh-no hard feelings about last time...right?" I asked hoping the answer was no. "No, not really. I came here to apologize to Starfire. Where is she?"

I couldn't answer. She traveled all this way for nothing. I shrugged. "Don't know. She left." That was as simple as I could say it without crying. "She...left? To where?" Blackfire asked. Nowhere, I thought. "I thought she went back to Tamari." Blackfire flew away, giving me a simple nod. I left the back ally.

"Where is Robin?" Raven asked, seeing nothing in my bed or in the main room. Well, besides Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over video games. "'Said he was going for a walk. 'Should be back in a few," Beast Boy said looking at her. Lightning lit up her shaded face, Thunder filled her ears with a roaring boom. Rain patted the towers roof with its fingers. Terra came in seconds later, drenched in water.

Several minutes they waited. I never showed up. "He left. He left us," Raven said looking at the time. "He'll be back," Cyborg said, turning back to his video games.

The pole fell with a clink to the ground, Starfire moving from its path. She rolled into his trap, a corner. Slade hurled another blow with his pole. He was pushed before it landed to her head. Slade rolled to the ground, Robin on top. No, not Robin. Me. Her hero, her friend, her brother-so it felt. I rose above him. "Nice try, Slade. But it has to end, now," I said.

We fought. I didn't want to, but if he was calling, I was ready to fight to the death. He was as well. I was strong, only to honor his training, but he was still much stronger than I. My head submerged in crimson oatmeal, chunked with skin. My arms sheltered in agony. My legs dripping with fear. He was not scratched. Starfire sat in confusion and horror at the gory sight of me. Fright filled her. And also me.

I then realized the one way to defeat Slade. I backed away, careful to step in front of the gyrating gears. He charged. I moved, striking my hand on his shoulder. Flame engulfed the matched. Slade turned. I injected the glow of death into his skin. He caught fire. I seized Starfire into my arms, running as fast as I could for life. I was weak. I stumbled several times, each time hurting even more. I fell once more. I was unable to rise from the floor. Flames consumed me as the world went dark.

I could feel the heat and Starfire's tears as she made an attempt to carry me. The heat suddenly cooled. "Robin? Robin?" I heard a voice repeat. I opened my eyes. A building sank below us in an ocean of flames. I looked into her eyes, she returned my gaze. I felt our lips touch for a second. Love. Love had saved us. "Why did you leave, Starfire?" I asked. "I...was afraid, Robin. You have told me many times to never give up the hope. I had. I could not face you with the truth, Robin. I doubted you. I am sorry, Robin, I am a bad friend!" She began to weep. "I did what was best, Star. For you, for the Titans."

The pain was unbearable. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Rain clattered on our bodies as we helped each other walk. We arrived at Titan's Tower. We walked in, drenched with rain and blood. Raven rushed me to the med.-lab. "Where was Starfire?" Raven asked as she bandaged my cuts. "With Slade," I answered simply. "Where is Slade?" she asked back. "Dead...I set him on fire, and he burned to bits," I responded. She finished without a word. She walked to the door. "Can Starfire come in here a minute? There is something I need to tell her," I asked. Raven nodded.

"You...wanted me?" she asked. I found this interesting. Way back when, I asked her the same question. The last question I asked her, was that. "Yeah...I saw Blackfire today. She-" "Blackfire? She has escaped?!" Starfire shouted. "No. She wanted to apologize to you. About...last time..." Starfire was speechless. I couldn't blame her.

Love saved her life more than once. Love saved my life...from myself.

author's note: :) this was HAPPY!!!!!!!! YAY! Nother one ASAP!

Niobe


	20. Back

Chapter Twenty-Back

An old friend is back. While pursuing the villain, Robin sees a familiar face. But can he stop both in time?

The alarm sounded at three. Starfire and I had been back for a month. Robbery in the Text Sector. The other Titans saw a note that I had left on the table:

Titan's,

Went to the library. Be back soon

-Robin

They arrived. Red X. He was back "Nice try, Robin. But we know it's you," Beast Boy said, morphing back from a T-Rex into a human. Cyborg's communicator rang. "Guys, is everything okay? My crime see-er says there is a robbery in the Text-Sector," I said over Cyborg's arm. They were speechless as Starfire was. He was back, and it wasn't me this time.

Red X brought them down easy as the first time. He had the chip. Starfire was easily defeated with an X that wrapped around her where she couldn't use Starbolts. He triumphed over Raven by simply sealing her mouth with an X that was faced sideways. Cyborg's systems were shut down by Red X himself by a smaller sized X that opened the door to his systems. Beast Boy got stuck in the sticky X. And he locked Terra's wrists in handcuff Xs. He escaped with the chip, only leaving the fallen Titans behind.

I arrived at the crime scene several minutes after he had gone. I helped Starfire, Raven, and Terra free of the Xs that had stopped them. After cutting Beast Boy free of the gooze, I began to reboot Cyborg. The alarm sounded below us. I told Raven to fix Cyborg, and I would handle Red X. I went through the trapdoor on the roof, not knowing whether to expect X or Slade.

I caught him at the door. By the cape. He struggled to get free, but my grip was too strong for him. He did eventually get away by throwing me into the shock alarm that he had missed on his way in. I fell to the ground with a pink smoke coming from me. I weakly got up, him then pushing me once more into the shock alarm. Seeing that I was defeated, he ran. Seconds after he had been gone, the other Titans ran to my side. "Robin! You are undamaged?" Starfire asked immediately. I looked at her as if to say 'HELL NO!'. Raven said I would need to be in the med.-lab. for one or two days.

On the second day in the med.-lab., the alarm sounded. It was X. Red X. I told Raven I was going, and that she couldn't convince me otherwise, I was going whether or not she wanted me. She didn't even try to talk me out of it.

We got to the crime scene quickly thanks to the help of the T-Car and my R-Cycle. The tires squealed as if fingers were scraping down a chalk board (niobe: ugh! I can't STAND that noise!), us jumping out before they stopped. We were in awe when we discovered who was the crook. Red X, but he wasn't the surprise. Slade was with him. "I'll get Slade, you grab X!" I said turning towards Slade. "Robin, are you sure-" Raven asked. "Get X!" I yelled in a reply to her unfinished statement.

I was not sure if I could handle him. But I wanted to. He had caused me a long time of misery. He had to pay. The thing that surprised me the most was that he hadn't burnt up in the factory fire. He may not have died then, but he was now.

author's note: Cool. I was reading this short chapter and realized something. The title, "Back" refers to Red X coming back. I now realize that it could also be referring to the fact that Slade is back. I did not do that on purpose :P heh heh! Peace!

Niobe


	21. Past, Present, Future

Chapter Twenty-One-Past, Present, Future

After years of not speaking to them, Robin calls the group for a meeting-but not just anyone. Something isn't right. Robin packs prized possessions, and remembers a prized past.

That was years ago. The Titans split up a long time ago. I had not spoken with them in a while, and I didn't know where they were. Starfire, I remembered, was angry when her sister became a Titan. She left, then...we fell apart. I left on a search for Starfire, Raven then left because it was hopeless to puzzle us together again for the forty millionth time, Terra left of fear from Slade, Beast Boy after Terra (literally), and I don't know what happened to Cyborg. I never heard from him again. As well as the others.

I was reading the papers, what was happening or had happened on the outside world. Something caught my attention. I looked. The obituaries? I skimmed through, only to stop on a familiar face. That of Starfire. Her funeral was that night. I read on. She was only thirty-five as me. How? The article continued. She had bled to death. I laid the paper down on the table, frustration, confusion, sorrow and a mist of regret filled my body, consuming me in a deathly silence. I arose from my chair at once. I walked past the gears that screeched as they crushed one another as I slowly made my way to the control panel.

I pushed a baby-blue button on the royal-blue surface. It opened to reveal a treasure. I pulled out the yellow and black communicator from the compartment. I clutched it in my hand, then punched the small, ebon, button on its smooth, lifeless surface, a tear falling on the luminous communicator. It began to blink white to black in the T on the surface, a bleeping noise flowing to my ears. I was hoping what is left of us will hear.

most of the next Robin does not know, but it would be pointless to leave this out because it fits perfectly.

The room was white. The hidden figure stood there with out a move as her robe's pendant that had begun to blink red. "Robin," she whispered in response. She pulled out the yellow and black communicator from her robe. She clutched it in her hand, then punched the small, ebon, button on its smooth, lifeless surface, a tear falling on the luminous communicator. "Robin?" her cracking voice asked.

read note from before

She sat in a cave of darkness. Tears of regret leaked from her eye. Regret of leaving, regret of going back the first time, regret for living. A burgundy circle on her wrist began to blink red. She remembered the first time she saw that. Before she was a Titan. She pulled out the yellow and black communicator from her pocket. She clutched it in her hand, then punched the small, ebon, button on its smooth, lifeless surface, a tear falling on the luminous communicator. "Hello?" her voice asked, awaiting a reply.

do I need to say it?

A cage sat on the side way of the circus. (niobe: I know this is a serious moment, but-ah, to heck with it! I want to say this anyway: heh, we always knew Beast Boy was gonna join the circus (the way he acts :P) Okay, sorry!) A man sat inside, back to where the crowd would be. His belt hung on a hook in the back left side of the cart. The center began to blink. He said nothing. He simply got up and walked towards the object. He pulled out the yellow and black communicator from his belt's pocket. He clutched it in his hand, then punched the small, ebon, button on its smooth, lifeless surface, a tear falling on the luminous communicator. "Anyone there?" he asked, a voice answering. "Beast Boy?" it cracked. "Raven?" another asked. "Terra?" Beast Boy replied, hoping this wasn't just a dream.

once again...

He sat all alone in a dark tower. He had not been repaired for twelve years. He was obsolete. His eye began to flash red as he gets up with a scare. The bleep filled the entire room as well as the entire tower, no life left to hear it. He looked at the battery cell that had expired years back. He pushed a button in which opens his communicator. He held his strength in his hand, then punched the small, ebon, button on his smooth, lifeless surface, a tear falling on the luminous communicator's screen. "Yeah?" his voice said.

back to normal!

I could hear all of their voices getting reacquainted over their communicators, Cyborg's voice joining them. I answered their questions. "I was afraid you wouldn't answer after all of these years," I said into the communicator. "Robin?" Cyborg said in confusion that I was dead. "We need to meet guys. I need to tell you something important," I said, waiting for a response. I had gained it then. "Where at, and...why?" Terra's voice asked. It took me no time at all to answer. "Titan's Tower. You'll find out why when we get there." "When?" Beast Boy asked. "Now, if it is okay with Cyborg," I said waiting for a response. "Fine by me," he said. They all shut off the communicators as I pocketed mine.

I packed lightly. I packed weaponry, research, and several other prized possessions. I lifted a photo. It was the Teen Titans as it was sixteen years ago. Before we drifted apart, before we left, before Slade. Slade had been forever-so it seems even still. But he wasn't around sixteen years ago, or if he was I hadn't known. I placed the picture in my bag, and yanked out my Slade research. It had wasted my life, love, and friends. I shredded it. Into bits it fell.

I lifted another. It was Cyborg and me. He and I were holding up peace signs. I stared at the boy called Robin as he stared back. Where was he when needed? I also placed it into the bag, the question still pondering me. Another picture. This one of Raven. She hated photos, and I could see it on the face that loomed back at me. It as well was slipped into the bag. The next, Beast Boy's autograph picture. He had given me a copy. He smiled back, jinxing me. I dropped the photo. Fortunately, I caught it before crashing to the ground, and placed it in my bag. Terra and Raven laughed in the next one. I let out a tear and packed it.

All of my photos were treasures, and they always will be. I packed several more photos before getting to the last one. It was me. And Starfire. That was the time when I was showing her what a nugie was. I let out more tears now. "I love you," I whispered, sadly putting it away.

I left for Titan's Tower. It was eleven o'clock then, the sky dark with my sorrow, and my tears twinkling in it.

author's note: I was practically crying! That is SOO SAAAAD! Next (I think) is good and sad and creepy. As I said earlier in an author's REVIEW on my story, sorry for the wait, but we have a virus!!!! It destroyed our Internet, and made our entire computer crash!!!!!! Nother chap soon, Peace!

Niobe


	22. Funeral for Love

Chapter Twenty-Two-Funeral for Love

After arriving at the tower, Robin decides to take a reacquainting tour. Only after they arrive, he must break the bad news. They go to the funeral, but after leaving alone, it may become a funeral for two.

I was the first to arrive at the deserted Titan's Tower...besides Cyborg that has been living there for as long as we had been ceased. I noticed as I enter that he was in disrepair. As an hour passed, I helped him repair. Soon enough he was up and running. I toured the tower entering each deserted room, reacquainting my self with each of them. I entered my what was once my room. Slade covered the walls as I entered. Nothing had been moved, my coffee cup still sitting on the desk how I had left it. I sipped it, closing my eyes, and tasting my past.

Afterwards, Cyborg and I began to talk. "Why'd you leave, Robin?" he asked immediately. I did not know. "I was looking for Slade," I lied. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked sarcastically. "Yeah, I found what I have been looking for for a long time."

It was true. I had. I found the value of friendship, life, love which was-and still is now-vanished forever...or had it? I was however, still Robin. I didn't want the past future to be the present future. I had avoided becoming Nightwing. The main room door opened. A boney figure appeared in the darkness. "Terra?" I asked. "'Was afraid you wouldn't remember me," she said walking down to the two of us.

After a while, the five of us were together once more. They were getting reacquainted with one another as I sat watching. Beast Boy looked around. "Where's Starfire?" he asked, the room quieting at the question. "That's why I called you all here," I said, reaching into my bag for the news. I read it to them, their faces dimming in sorrow. "I figure we should pay our respects. She would rather us be together than apart," I said, refolding the newspaper.

THAT NIGHT AT THE FUNERAL

I wore my best tuxedo. Beast Boy did as well. Terra and Raven were dressed in long black dresses, Raven wearing a dark veil to cover her tears. I stared at the lifeless body that was once full of curiosity and laughter. Most were gone by then, the Titans and three others remaining. I peeled my mask off. I inscribed a note on the rim:

You are my one and only love. I am sorry for what I have done. I will soon be with you once more. Love Robin.

Then I placed it on her heart. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Everything okay?" the monotone's voice asked. "Yeah. Starfire's dead, and Slade killed her. I am perfectly fine. Tell Cyborg I'll walk back to the tower," I said, turning only to walk outside the door.

author's note: WAHHHH! THIS IS SAAD! Well, only one of my friends can predict the future of THIS story, and she swore not to tell. I did this b/c she was mad. NO TELLING SARAH! Nother chap soon, and hope you will absolutely LOVE the upcoming twist. It will BLOW YOUR MIND!!!!

Niobe


	23. Diaries

Chapter Twenty-Three-Diaries

While still remembering his past, Robin explains a few things. But while thinking, he was KO-ed and drug to a strange place. He searches the haunted walls for something, yet nothing, only to find a diary. Slade's diary. What will it reveal to us about a demon's hidden past?

I have forgot to tell you why I had not written in so long. The last time I wrote was when I was a _long_ time ago...may have even been before Slade... I have been caught up in my Slade work once more. Also training had held me captive from my writings. I must stay prepared for his return. I am sorry, but I was until now.

Starfire was my best friend, and I left her to die. I stopped searching. I had yelled at them when they stopped looking for me after Slade attacked. Yet I, myself, had given up. Life was-and is-a valuable thing, and you must not waste it-if there is one thing I have learned in the past twenty-three years, that is it. I regret things I have done in my past. But regretting will do no good.

I remember I was going to write that night, but I could find no words

Tears leaked to the empty pages as my limp body was dragged out of sight.

I awoke in a strange place. Factory gears clinged and clanged as I arose from the cold ground. It was stained with footsteps and splatters of a dried-blood color as I realized where I was. After all of these years, Slade had not given up. A shadow appeared before me. He looked no younger nor older, nor had his voice matured. "Hello, Robin. It has been a while. I have watched you, Robin...how very amusing. How would you like to join me...and my apprentice?" he asked in a mysterious tone of voice. Who...? "Who is it this time, Kitten (niobe: see Date With Destiny)?" I asked in sarcasm, surprised by his answer. "No, but she is an old friend," he said stepping aside. (niobe: heh heh...you thought I was gonna make it Kitten, didn't ya? .)

I was dumbstruck. She was dead, how could this be? I stared into her emerald eyes as she gazed harshly into open space, not blinking nor wincing. How? I had just come back from her funeral! But, sure enough Starfire stood before me, evil in her eyes. "Starfire...no...no...no...please, Star, tell me it isn't true! Tell me, Star...tell me..." When she gave no response I knew then and there it was true. Wanting no life, I agreed to his proposition.

That night I roamed the factory, uncertain of what was going on. My feet led me to Slade's room. He wasn't in there at the time. He was on a crime spree once more. He, Cinderblock, and Plasmus all had gone. I gazed at everything in there, from floor to ceiling. (niobe: joke to Tina and Kelly: What's on Slade's floor???)

I found a diary sitting on a nightstand beside his bed. The cover was black and rough with lines. The pages inside were parchment yellow and had become brown around the edges. The smooth pages were covered with a neat cursive writing made in black ink. It was so hard to read, but only took me seconds to interpret.

Life has become a Hell for me since Dirk took me from being a Teen Titan. I have not seen them in several years. Dirk has probed them with probes that with the push of a button, they will have a slow and painful death. They will hate me when they discover who I have become, but it is for them. I miss them much, but I must get over it for them to live. Since I first heard of Dirk, my life has gone down the drain.

They have forgotten me, and I must forget them. Dirk has taught me much, but the most important is the ones we love get us killed. Though I mist Summer, the gentle one, Cimme, the dark one, C, the goofy one, Chetto, the strongest one, and Zache (ZÄ), the newest one, Slade is gone, and has been replaced with an evil spirit that shall drive him to evil.

It is winter now, and snow is falling outside the factory. I was punished to sleep out in the snow. I would run, but I know if I do, the Titans die. It will be hard to leave them behind, but it must be done. I would only do something strange like this for them, and only them. Dirk knows they are my weakness, and as long as he has that trigger, I am powerless.

I am going to make an attempt to steal it tonight while he is asleep. I will write when done to tell you the outcome.

- Recur Derek Wilson

I turned the page that was crisped with age as tears appeared to my eyes, blurring my vision. I read. The results.

I was not successful. Dirk caught me, and told me to fight him for their lives. We fought for a while before he defeated me. He struck my eye with the pole. Not only am I blind in my right eye, but I no longer HAVE a right eye. He gave me a mask to hide my hideous face. The right was as black as the hole that was once a heart, and the other copper as how I used to shine with pride. I will obey from now until the end of my time. That is a solemn vow that shall never be broken. I will do what it takes to save myself...as well as the innocent pets I once toyed my time away with. And I shall now simply be known as Slade.

-Slade

Slade had kept his word. I heard a door slam from the front of the factory. It was Slade. I ran to my room with the diary. Fear filled me that Slade would burst through the doors at any second, anger pouring from him like lava from a volcano. I shoved the diary into a drawer so Slade would not see it.

As hours passed I realized he was not coming. I walked two doors down. I opened the door to see a sobered girl gazing back at me. "Starfire, I-" she began to spill her heart. "Robin! I am sorry! I have betrayed you and our friends! I am a bad friend! I do not deserve life any longer! I was jealous because of my sister...and I betrayed you, Robin...I am sorry..." she said, tears spilling to my chest. "Starfire...Shhh...it's okay...I can forgive you...You forgave me before...it'll be okay, Starfire...it'll be okay..." I said calming the girl down. I needed to calm down as well as she. We would find a way out of this mess...and Slade wasn't gonna stop me this time.

author's note: WHOA! AWSOME! You like? Please review and tell me. YAY! THE VIRUS IS GONE!! Okay, Chapter 24 should be cool so stay tuned! So you know, if the title in the FF and the clicked title are different, the one at the top of the FF is correct. Peace!

Niobe


	24. Fate's Will

Chapter Twenty-Four-Fate's Will

Robin keeps reading about Slade's past, and Slade finds out! Will Robin get out of this tight squeeze, or will Slade finally crush him?

I left for my room, not wanting to see anyone-especially Starfire. I pulled out Slade's Diary. I read.

Today I begin training. Months have passed since my fight with Dirk after I tried stealing the control. The others have forgotten me, never to be remembered again. I am glad. I will miss them, but it doesn't matter. Dirk started the probes to show me he wasn't joking around. He did however stop them. He would have no control over me if they were killed. I miss training with the Titans, but now I must train with Dirk. I will miss Summer the most.

Spring has risen around me, but it is an everlasting winter from where I stand. My heart has been frozen in the everlasting winter, never to thaw once more. Recur has frozen with it, the new spirit of Slade filling his hole. I am evil now, a new voice triumphing over the old. I fight it, but no luck. Fate has chosen its will, and I have been devoured by it.

Recur is gone, forgotten, overlooked, deceased, dead. He shall never come back. Dirk has said when the time is right, I shall find myself in his position-in search of an apprentice. And I suppose I will. Another soul out there shall feel the pain I have felt...another heart will be broken as mine was...another mouth shall taste the sorrow as I have...another eye shall see the flames of fear surround them as I did...and another nose shall smell the smoke of hatred engulf them as they have me...

They will one day, and perhaps I shall one day be free.

-Slade

I was in tears. I thought my position was bad, but I never thought of what Slade had been through. I thought of the puzzle at home, one piece still left unsolved. I found it. Though no more pieces, I still had no idea who Slade really was or is. And I have a feeling I never will.

A knock came to my ears over my yelling thoughts. I slid the diary quietly into the drawer, silently closing it and softly walked to the door. When it was opened, I felt a sharp pain split my head. I fell down backwards, Slade taking advantage of me. He kicked me once more as I rolled, my face landing pressed to the concrete. I felt another pain split my head. I felt my skull shatter inside as the pain blaring around me.

I screamed inside, feeling darkness surrounding me. I felt one more fierce kick crash into my skull from the bloodthirsty man that inside was innocent. The world was black, and I knew not where I was, but I spoke. I was unconscious as I spoke, not a breath inside. "Why, Slade? Why...?" It echoed through his mind and the dark factory alongside the water of Pier Forty-One.

author's note: Wow...short yet awesome! I was having a writer's block, but I figured out how to fix that! Next chap is sad, but very ironic. I have the plot figured out. Just so you know, I am gonna start another TT FF soon called Strike Back. I know what happens, but I ain't gonna tell. Chapter One is called An Ant and a Note (that annoys my sis .), and it is pretty cool. Also, I made some changes on Chapter 23, so skim for them, Peace!

Niobe  
PS: any comments that you wanna share to just me? Email me at: !


	25. Savior

Chapter Twenty-Five-Savior

After finally escaping Slade, Robin is need of help. An old "buddy" attacks him and an unexpected savior saves him...

AN: Robin knows this is happening...just so you know!!!

He awoke under water, his head aching. As his vision came to a clear point, he felt the delicate hands of innocence enfolded around his metal body. He tried to speak, but his words were slurred by the rushing water around him. As his thoughts became limpid, he heard a voice speak from the surface. It was as clear as his thoughts as if it was him speaking, but it wasn't. It was voice he had not heard in almost fourteen years, yet it was as if spoken to him just yesterday. "Cyborg, I do not wish to harm you. Please...save yourself, Cyborg...save me! The only way is my death...Please, Cyborg...please..." the gentle voice cried from above, not muffled by the roar of the water around her.

He didn't believe it-he wouldn't-he couldn't! She was dead, gone, perished...how? He had been at her funeral just two days ago! But there was no mistake in the voice. It was Starfire. He threw her off, raising above the rush of the water. He glanced around, only to see nothing, no one. As if it was his imagination...it was gone. Fortunately, he was made waterproof, so he was undamaged. He stared for a moment, then disappeared to the direction of the Tower.

I was in astonishment. Where was Starfire? She had just......vanished...as if never there. I was tied to a chair, a frustrated Slade staring into the screen. I was assembly there to watch Cyborg's death, but it had failed. I broke free from the ropes, rising slowly from the chair. Slade turned sharply. He attacked, I dodged and ran. Faster than ever. Wind rushed passed as I busted through the metal doors, running for my freedom. Footsteps pounded the ground behind me as mine pounded brisker. Miles later, they vanished as never there.

I walked, panting from the run. That was when it struck me. It was destiny for Slade to kidnap me. When I engraved the message onto my mask I had written one sentence that was amazing. "I will soon be with you once more." I was thinking about heaven...but it was different. I was with her soon after the funeral-with Slade. What did this mean though? What could it mean...?

I walked in thought for awhile before seeing Titan's Tower in the distance, and hearing something. I felt a sharp pain crash to my head. My vision blurred as a figure appeared before me with a knife. Its spider eyes glared back as it balanced over me on its eight legs, the human body dangling under it. It was Fang. The knife rose over my heart. Someone attacked him. I looked to see, but did not believe what I saw. Slade saved me, the world going dark.

She walked. With no clue where she was going or where she could go, she walked. She led herself to a coastline of the city. She looked up. A T stood off a mile from the coast, a row boat beside her. A voice came from behind you. "Star? Starfire?" Cyborg asked. She jumped at the sound, and turned sadly. "Yes?" she answered obediently. "Is...is it really you?" he responded. "Yes, Cyborg, it is me. I am a traitor, a bad friend! I have betrayed my friends from jealousy! I do not deserve to be a Titan any longer!" She fell to the rocks, weeping. The tide washed across the black and copper (one was black, the other copper) boots on her feet, wetting the rubber in sorrow.

His hand was lain on her shoulder. "Star, it's okay. We forgive you. For whatever happened, we forgive you," Cyborg said. He had other questions in his mind. Where had she been? Why had she faked her death? Who was her imposter? But he asked nothing. He picked her up, and laid her in to boat. He then pushed it into the ocean, hopped in, and rowed.

Bright light filled my eyes. Figures appeared before me. The other Titans. Starfire was with them. "Wha...what happened? How did I get here? Where is Slade?" I asked. I heard Raven mutter something, but I couldn't tell what. The others left. "Robin, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Slade...was never found. Cyborg found you on the doorstep. What happened or where Slade-" I cut her off. "No, you don't understand. Slade SAVED me. From Fang."

author's note: Uh...okay...that works too. When I wrote this I was having some mixed emotions. Well, in the NEXT Chapter, you should realize what it means by the Price of Friendship, so...keep your eyes peeled for that!! Hope you like, and please review! New chap l8r, Peace!

Niobe


	26. The Price

Chapter Twenty-Six-The Price

The Titans don't believe him, so Robin sets out to do what needs to be done, but _is _it the right thing to do?

For everything you do, there is a price. Whether good or bad, there is still a price. And there is a bad Price of Friendship.

No one believed me. Not even Starfire. "It is true-Fang tried to stab me, and Slade attacked him! How ELSE could I've got back on Titan's Tower doorstep?" I yelled, anger filling me. "Calm down, Robin," Raven said, giving me a serious look. "It doesn't matter now...you are safe, and that is all that matters. Slade doesn't matter," she said. "Yes he DOES! HE SAVED ME! But that doesn't matter, does it? For all I know he could be dead," I said, a tear forming in my eye.

Sometimes there are decisions to make. Like between you and your friends. This is merely one Price of Friendship.

I had a choice: go to the factory, see if Slade is okay, and talk this over-or...obey Raven and the others, and forget him. I rose from my bed. He saved me...I couldn't just leave him to die if he had been hurt by Fang! "Robin, where are you-" Raven asked. I slightly turned my head, and she stopped. "To help Slade." Short sweet and to the point. I walked out the opening of the box that held me captive, leaving five staring faces after me.

author's note: This one was VEERRRRRY short, but I liked it! But what Robin said describes the chap: Short sweet and to the point. So, what'd'ya think? An evil plot, or a change of life (for Slade)? Tell me in your review, or email me at ! Peace!

Niobe


	27. Silent Screams

Chapter Twenty-Seven-Silent Screams

After Raven interferes with Robin's mission, they have a fight. Robin soon learns that there truly is a price, whether good or bad, for everything. But after making a stupid move, Robin may make the biggest mistake of his life that may cost him that...

I opened the door to the factory. "S...Slade?" I asked to the empty room full of anguish, agony, despair, and a life of sorrow. I heard footsteps running away into darkness. "Slade, don't worry...I am here to help you. It's okay..." I whispered into portals of new depravity, torment, and torture.

I heard silent screams of pain and suffering, whimpers of grief and remorse echoing through the portals. "Slade," I murmured, cautiously walking towards a figure, it turning to me. "I'm here to help," I said before he ran. He stood for a while, afraid. I stepped towards him, as he took a step back. "Go away. Leave," he replied, annoyance in his voice. I wasn't going to. "Slade, I want to know what happened, why you saved me." Still, he didn't answer.

He was wounded on his arm, which was gushing out his spirit in a sticky red ghost as it poured onto the bloodstained concrete. I step closer, but he dare not move. I made another cautious step, and then another, each one becoming more cautious. I made my way to his wound, helping him bandage the gash.

I wanted more than ever to ask why he had saved me, but I could not find the courage to. "Why did you save me, Slade?" I finally inquired Slade. I hadn't got the courage to say it, but it was thought through words. He didn't give a reply. He walked over by a gear, and drew his pole. It was surrounded by a black force field, then broke in half. He was then lifted and thrown into darkness. I began to run after him as I was lifted out the window. I hit my head on the concrete window seal.

Screams blurred my thoughts and smeared my mentality. They yelled silently for help, for help from the flaming pits of life, of death, of Hell. But they weren't just any screams. They were silent screams. My screams.

Light flooded my eyes, as words blared over the screams. "Robin? Are you okay?" Raven asked over the commotion. "I was fine until you came," I sneered. "I saved your tail. Slade was about to strike! I'm your friend, Robin, I-" I interrupted her. More of exploded. "Well, what's the point of having friends if all I do is pay for it?! For years I've been paying for friendship, and I'm sick of it!" I turned and ran, tears glistening in a trail following me, and across my fluorescent cheeks, scarred with the past, and bruised with memories. I heard Raven running after me, yelling, "Robin, wait!". I ran, two teardrops shedding from my eye and falling on her cheek. Wait," I heard her whisper as I ran through the doors of Titan's Tower forever.

author's note: Well this one was...interesting...the part where Robin leaves I wrote while we were SUPPOSED to be cleaning our room. Anyway...Please review, and if you have any questions, email me at ! Peace!

Niobe


	28. End of All

Chapter Twenty-Eight-End of All

NO SUMMARY! Sorry...but I don't wanna ruin how it ends!!!

(niobe: This is it y'all...the grand finale...you guys ready? Brace yourselves!)

They had been searching for months. I had been hiding in alleyway on the bad side of town since I left. I knew that they would probably not look for me there because Titans are not allowed on the bad side of town unless there is a crime over there. That was the only place left to run, hide, or whatever I was doing.

Footsteps. They were getting nearer and nearer, louder and louder. I peeked through the hole on the side of the dumpster I had been using as a bed as well as a home. Raven. She had come looking for me.

She stood glancing trashcan to trashcan, dumpster to dumpster. She was wrapped in the usual blue cloak with her hood up. She lowered it down. She had wept-you could see it in her eyes, and hear it in heart beating with anguish. "Robin, if you can hear me...please listen. I know I am just talking to emptiness...you've never listened, and you probably never will," she said, sitting on the edge of the curb. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued, "we miss you...and were sorry-I'm sorry! ...And I miss you, Robin......I miss you..."

She then walked away as tears fell to the cold asphalt. Though it meant nothing, the words stabbed me like a rattlesnake's fangs, and the tears that fell from her eyes stung my mind like rattlesnake venom. The sorrow inside pierced my heart like an assassin's dagger (yes that is from Teenage Robot-Lon.). She said I would never listen, but I was. From every word to every syllable, from every scream to every whisper, from every heartbeat to every tear falling to the ground, I was listening.

'They really do miss me,' I thought. As if on cue, pounding footsteps snared my thoughts and crushed them. Screams of anger and horror beat the ground over and over and over again as the dumpster opened to show a face controlled by Hate and Death themselves. It was my nightmare and my daymare. It was all I had despised, yet what I cared about most. It was what my past was-and is. It was my desire, yet my fear. It was what I had become before. It was Hell-it was Hate-it was Death. It was Slade.

That is how the story goes. That was nearly a year ago. The Titans? They have forgotten Robin. They no longer sob or search, cry or call. The warm happy smells of Spring faded into the coolness of Autumn which withered away into the dark frost of winter. As I said it has been nearly a year since I ran. I want so bad to just die. I would kill myself but then those happy innocents that used to care about me-and I used to care about-will die. I am thinking about escaping from Slade tonight. He is calling me so I have to go. Write later

-Robin

I safely tuck away the diary that holds years of memories as I wipe the tears from my eye. Slade's voice is becoming tense with anger. I run to my master's side as his obedient puppy. "Yes?" I say. "I have a mission for you. Rob Titan's Tower" he replies. I feel my face twist into a "Dasia vous (day jah voo)" figure. I glance at the button in his hand that was ready to be pushed. "Alright," I say, turning towards the doors. Robin, the _REAL_ Robin, takes control. I take control. "No," I say, turning, "No!"

We fight. Punch for punch, kick for kick, pole for pole, hit for hit. Slade fights for misery, I fight for life, for freedom, for fear. I had let him hurt me for fourteen years, and it was going to end at fifteen.

Bones break and blood splatters. Metal falls and skin rips. Nothing matters now but death. I fall on a broken leg and a twisted ankle. All is silent. A puddle of red death lies in front of me. My reflection appears. I see my face. It is scarred with the present and rend(ed) by the past.

He stands over me. He thinks he's won. One last kick. Slade slams to the ground. He backs away as I stand up. I charge. He dodges and grabs my arm. One last throw. I slam into the factory gears. I feel the gears against my skin. I feel the pain slowly sear through me as my life was crushed to an end.

author's note: THE END! Well before you kill me, the sequel is coming soon. I wrote a review on it, so be sure to read it. So, what do I have up my sleeves this time? Find out soon! Also, I will be starting a new FanFic a little ways into Strike Back. Robin AND Slade narrate this one so be prepared for that. That one is titled "From Within".

Strike Back: Two years after Robin's death, the Titans have forgotten Robin. But has everyone gotten over his death? Everything seems normal until an unusual robbery with a new enemy. Are the Titans in for a new treat with Slade, or is there a new villain on the block?

It will be out soon. Until then, Peace!

Niobe D. Roosevelt


End file.
